On My Way
by HZRhapsody
Summary: Get to know what is known as 'forbidden knowledge.' Magic has its secrets, soon to be revealed. In the life of a pureblood living in a world after the war a new game will be played and all will have a part to play, but what would that part be?
1. Kaboom

- "The essence of brewing the draught of the living dead…" The man at the front of the class started.

-"Huh what did he say?" The girl said.

-"The essence of baking gingerbread ." The boy answered

-"Oh 'kay, thanks. Really, I don't understand a single word coming out of that man's mouth…" Sighing she crossed her last line.

-…"is that the dragon scales must be heated on a steady flame.." The man dais said with a clear voice

-"is that the dragon scales must be heated after the brains ..." The boy said with a clear voice

_-"_How am I supposed to get brains?!" The girl blinked at her notes

-"Does it look like I care?" The boy raised his eyebrows

-"…the brains." Mumbled the girl

-"At the fair end, you add the feather of a hippogriff…-"

-"At the fair end, you add the bladder of a basilisk…"

-"…bladder of a basilisk.."

-"That way the brewage will turn invisible and inflammable..-"

-"That way the brewage will turn invisible and drinkable.."

_-".._invisible and drinkable. I got everything, thanks Devon."

Seeing as the girl was actually believing it, I leaned over to her and said -"Perhaps it'd be better if you'd wear glasses Catelyn. Instead of always copying notes."

She widened her eyes -"What? Have you lost your mind, Betty? Do you think James would ever look twice at a girl with glasses?"

-"He's dating a girl with glasses."

The dark haired boy finally decided to join the conversation "Merlin, he probably needs glasses. Even the thought of dating that scum…"

-"Shut up Porter."

-"You shut up Lestrange. You may not need glasses, but it seems a black eye would surely help you."

-"And it's obvious a toothbrush would surely help you."

-"Watch your steps bitch. Devon, help me out here a little."

- "she is right though Porter, and please, no intruding the personal space man." The fair-haired boy turned his head to Slughorn who was giving the assignment for the coming lesson.

-"…expect an essay of at least 2 feet, next lesson. Subject: the draught of the living dead."

Catelyn threw her quill "Oh no, he didn't. Seriously, that guy hates our guts! Saturday is Peasley Weakley!"

"Come on, don't worry Catelyn. Devon will help you, won't you Devon?"

-"Of course Annabeth, I'll surely help Parkinson over here. We'll even brew it together and test it out on Potter!" Devon said with overdone enthusiasm

-"No, but what if he doesn't like it? Then I'd make him sick just before his next quidditch match!"

At that a silence followed, only erupted by Catelyn running through her notes. Devon and Porter both raised their eyebrows and shot each other an amused look.

-"And how am I supposed to find the bladder of a basilisk?"

And the silence following that last sentence was only being interrupted by Devon slapping the palm of his hand to his forehead, and me softly whispering to Catelyn: "The internet."

-"The internet yes I'll look that up!" Thanks Betty! And I got a free period now, so I can start on the essay and that way I'll have the entire weekend free for Jamesie! Yes!" Catelyn grabbed her bag from under the table and started stuffing her books and notes in it. "Bye everyone!"

And with that Catelyn Parkinson stood up and ran out of the potions classroom, leaving me wondering if she even knew what the internet was, never mind comprehending that we were in an ancient castle.

-"You're really going to help her with the essay, Devon?" I asked.

-"Have you lost your mind? Though perhaps I'll help her brewing it. I'm sure Jamesie would love that."

-"Don't even bother. James Potter accepting a drink from his biggest quidditch rival seems as likely as Porter here kissing Dominique Weasley."

"Hey!'

" You will have to wait until next year to become captain. And I highly doubt that you can change anything about our current Gryffindor status."

"You just wait Beth, after we win the coming match you'll come begging on your knees for me to forgive those words when Gryffindor finally wins the trophy."

"Har har."

Porter snorted " yeah right, you wish. Slytherin hasn't lost in 3 years."

"Nothing says that that cannot be changed, just not without a real team and mutual acceptance between the team players. Instead of the mess we've got now." I said glancing at Devon

"Yeah like you know so much about quidditch"

Raising my eyebrows I said "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Really Porter if you've got nothing better to say then just leave and yet again, mind the personal space." Devon shifted in his chair.

Porter stood up and after disbelievingly looking down, and saying "I'll save a buster for you." He also left.

"Not that this wasn't very refreshing" Gathering his stuff Devon looked around at the almost empty classroom. "There are other Slytherin puppies and maybe a few gryffindors I have to kick and make them cry."

Grabbing my bag, I followed him out of the classroom "You know, sometimes I wonder how you ever made it into Gryffindor. You'd be a great hufflepuff."

The corridor was full of students making their way to the great hall "Was that sarcasm Beth? Cause I have been asking myself the same question ever since I found the kitchens are directly next to the hufflepuff common room."

Same black hats and uniforms flashed in front of my eyes until a green tied figure passed by, pushing me out of my way.

"Seeing you in Gryffindor also surprised me. As did many, of course. I mean" With a high pitch voice he said "The daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange! A Gryffindor! What's next, dementors as snogbudies?"

"Please, let me repeat for only the billionth time that my father is Rabastan Lestrange, my mother isn't Bellatrix Lestrange, since she was DEAD before I was even in the making-"

"Not me who doesn't listen. I certainly believe daddy dearest wasn't busy doing naughty things with auntie dearest-"

"Eww Devon" He raised his hands up in mock surrender. His light green eyes wide

"Never mind questioning the time of the making of one Annabeth Le-"

"You know I'd _ask_ him but since I never _see_ him."

"Ask mommy dearest!" The guy was actually serious, or maybe he actually wasn't. It was always hard to tell with Devon Hillard.

"Yes of course!" Gesturing wildly with my hands I almost hit a first year on her way to the great hall. "I'll say: mother! Long time no see! You know who we also haven't seen in a long time? I think you know. I was just wondering when the making of me was starting to progress, since there's this annoying kid who-"

I was silenced by Devon who held his hand out "I get the point."

We reached the first floor. I could just make out the curly hair of Catelyn and the dark frizzy hair of Porter before turning a corner. For 5 years now Catelyn Park, Peter Porter, Devon Hillard and I have been following the same potions class but since all the gryffindors wanted to sit with gryffindors and all the slytherins with slytherins, we kind of fell out and were stuck sitting at the same table. For 5 years now.

You'd think that by then we would've changed seats or at least tried to get along... That didn't really happen. Still it could always be worse. That's a reassurance.

We finally reached the great hall and my eyes automatically searched for the bushy red hair that belonged to Rose Weasley.

"Hey, mind if I go to Rose? She's over there with-" Pointing at a few figures further down the Gryffindor table, Devon interrupted "I see Richard, you know, that monkey with glasses that apparently shares genes with me and that other twin and they're both waving, now why let those suckers down?" "And how shocking it Is that one of them shares genes with you."

Mumbling "Details" Devon made his way down the table, me following him and sitting next to the blond boy while Devon greeted the black haired one with glasses

"Hey Rich"

"Hey Poor!"

"hilarious really, even after 100 times" Richard apparently misunderstood his eye roll and cheerfully said:

"I know right!"

"Beth Beth Beth guess what!" Lorcan looked as if he could hardly keep himself from jumping up and down on his chair "Guess who's got a letter from T.W. Ivords asking to meet him!" I gasped "Me?"

Smacking his fork down the table he raised his eyebrows.

"Uhm" Devon said "Not to interrupt or something but who or what is T.W. Ivords?" With a jolt Lorcan turned to him.

"Merlin no, here we go again" Richard sighed and Lorcan took a deep breath "T.W. Ivords is the author of probably the best book written by men of all time. He wrote 5 books of a series called 'a shadows path' which tells a story about a wizard and a werewolf in the 18th century when there was no time for…"

Lorcan was in his element and Devon clearly regretted asking who the guy was, but knowing Lorcan he wouldn't stop anytime soon. Lorcan Scamander was probably one of the most interesting people I had ever met. He had the same dirty blond hair his brother had, and the same blue eyes all though maybe a bit lighter. Their personalities were completely different though. Where Lorcan was very energetic and had the oddest sense of humor, Lysander was more calm and collected and let's not forget Lorcan was gryffindor and Lysander a slytherin. Oh and Lorcan had just the slightest obsession with the series 'a shadows path'

-… So the fourth book 'a shadows path to the light' kind of explains what happened in the second book 'a shadows path to the new world' and shows more of the muggle girl's character involving her interests in dark magic and how they manage to contact the abandoned nation and free them from the chain that had cursed them many years ago…" Devon's eyes were wide while Lorcan told the story, complete with hand gestures and overly excited nodding.

"So Beth, is Gryffindor ready to break those filthy snakes neck?" Richard asked stroking his nonexistent beard.

" I don't know why you all assume I should know what Slytherin is planning to do-"

"Haven't I told you to wheedle with the enemy!"

I was starting to get the urge to strangle the boy in front of me, as most people got when talking to one Richard Monroe.

"About that! So I was thinking… How about no."

H flared his nostrils "But I've heard from Rose that James Potter is using a special weapon to finally win from his brother." That seemed to satisfy him more.

"I may hope so" Richard nodded with a hard expression

"Then I'll dance on the grave of their remaining dignity-" His blue eyes sparkled behind his glasses

"And eat those filthy snakes alive!" When he didn't get the reaction he was hoping to get, he looked me up and down, said "with some hot chili and just a flavor of mustard" Then he threw his head in his neck and roared with laughter. After a few seconds he stopped and stared to stare again with a cold glare as a response to my raised eyebrows.

Then he did what he always did; shot me such a dirty look and kept on staring until I laughed. Many times had I tried to resist, but had failed miserably. Eyes narrowed, nostrils wide , mouth half opened in a disgusted sort of way raising one eyebrow while still managing to wrinkle and yet again I found myself laughing at the same expression. Richard Monroe was Devon's cousin although they looked nothing alike. His hair was wavy black and almost fell into his eyes that were hidden behind large glasses. Always wore neat clothing although that didn't change anything about the fact that he assumable was born without the feeling of shame, and being one of the funniest people I had ever met. The 3 of them: Lorcan, Richard and Devon could be found together most of the time, even though their conversations mostly went on with bickering, eating or outsmarting the others (what was usually a fun sight to behold) just like they were dong at the moment.

"What's that piece of shit doing here?" my laughter died and my hands tensed under the table.

"What are you doing here Lestrange, weren't we clear enough last time? Fuck of!" Snapped a voice that was all too familiar.

"Why do you care? It's not like this is your table, go find another place to suck your girlfriends-"

"Jealous of my girlfriend you mean? Not so shocking." Loud laughter erupted on the other side of the table where a ravenclaw boy sat with a 6th year Gryffindor on his lap. The girl seemed busy undoing his blue tie but the boy was looking contemptuous at me. I noticed that the girl was the only Gryffindor amongst them, the others were all ravenclaw boys.

"My presence is wanted, unlike yours you see." The people around them were laughing again, like the situation was funny or somehow amusing. and I clenched my hands into fists.

"Why won't you go to that filthy father of yours-" He didn't have the chance to finish his sentence, cause there was me, standing up abruptly and taking the first thing I could see, a wooden spoon (very Gryffindor I know) and was about to strike if Richard hadn't grabbed my arm and pulled me back while I was looking in the blue eyes of the boy and wished the Gryffindor girl would finally get that she was dating a worthless pig and tighten the tie around his neck.

"Leave it Annabeth, it's not worth it" I heard Lorcan say behind me. The boys surrounding the snogging duo weren't laughing anymore "Don't you even start Scamander, never thought you'd become so pathetic and manage to even get death eater scum to feel sorry for –"

"Shut up!" Richard tightened his arms around me and I heard Devon laugh mockingly, his usually unimpressed self " Says the guy with monkeys as guards just because he himself is to afraid he might break a nail." Richard made a whooping noise "ouch, burn bitch!"

Around us, people were starting to stare. A fight was always a spectacle to behold here at Hogwarts. Then there was me wondering where the hell the teachers were?

The other boys cracked their knuckles and made faces whereat Richard loosened his grip on me, frowned and with one hand licked his thumb and pinky and went over his eyebrows with them. Another side effect of befriending Richard, laughing at the most inappropriate moments.

"You think this is funny?" Entangling himself from the girl he pushed himself up and I freed myself from Richard, walking straight up at him, hands clenched into fists by my sides.

"Shut up if you know what's good for you." He smirked, making my blood boil. Coming closer he took advantage of his height and looked down at me "You know Lestrange that if you even point a finger at me , I'll break it faster than you can say Azkaban." With that he pushed me against the table and walked past me, his friends that were done glaring at Richard and the Gryffindor girl walking behind him started laughing but that stooped the second I took my wand and with another movement Conan Priam hung upside down in the air.

I had just enough time to insert an evil laugh before I sprinted out of the hall before his friends could chase me. Conan's vague cry of "You're going down bitch!" sounded like music to my ears, just like the shout afterwards "Mister Priam, what's going on?!". Professor McGonagall, always making an entrance at the right time.

When I reached the grounds, the fresh air felt more than good. It was still quite frizzy for the time of the year, but after a while, you got used to the cold. I walked over the damp grass, passed the tree where students could always be found during warm days (doing anything that required doing absolutely nothing which felt absolutely right after OWLS and NEWTS) and a bit passed the black lake. Sadly, there was no squid to be seen.

Following the side of the black lake I made my way further to the forbidden forest. A bit further, hidden behind the pumpkins and trees there was Hagrid's place. No light could be seen so he must've been eating in the great hall.

The road made a bent and there were more and more trees so that the castle couldn't be seen very clear anymore. A small field full with flowers of variating shades and colors came into view, surrounding a large statue of a phoenix with spread wings. Behind it the black lake was smooth with a few leaves that had fallen from trees. I walked to the edge and looked down, a pair of dark eyes looked back. A girl with a bunch of dark hair, dark almond-shaped eyes and a pale skin. A lot of people had told me I looked exactly like my father. That the dark tendencies were typical for the Lestranges. I made a face and seeing my reflection, I wondered if my dad maybe looked like that. If his hair also looked that shaggy, and if he maybe had a moustache. I grabbed a piece of my hair and held it under my nose.

That absolutely looked horrible.

I really should ask more for pictures or my mother could finally tell me about him. But at the moment 'he looked just like you but then more manly' should do.

Rolling up my left sleeve, a scar became visible. Starting from my wrist with a slight curl and forming an almost straight line then stopping a few inches further. Its presence never really bothered me, the cause had been more striking than the keepsake. It reminded me of worse times, some of which I hoped were now in the past. Still, it didn't give me such a bad feeling. It was more some sort of reminder of what was and that was concurred now.

I turned around and walked over to the statue and sat cross legged in front of it. There were names carved in the stone on which the Pheonix was set-up. The name list went on and on and at the top, it said:

"In memory of the ones who died at the battle of Hogwarts

~ They'll be reminded in their acts of bravery and sacrifice. Between these walls that they helped to protect, they will never be forgotten, like they were part of it themselves.~

I drew my finger over a few names:

Dobby The House elf, Dorcas Meadows…

They were people who were reminded, not just as memories, they were legends. Would they know that? Wherever they were now?

Gabe Dawn, Gemma Stone…

Still a piece in people's hearts.

Gerard Goot…

They were fighters.

George Weasley

And they'd have their scars to prove it.

* * *

**Hey There!**

**First of all, thank you for reading this ff and just wanted to say that the first chapters may be a bit confusing and are mostly based on new characters but 'round the 4th chapter or so it will be more clear where this story is going and what it is all about**

**Tell me what you think, any opinion is appreciated :)**


	2. P is for promising

"I'm not so sure..."

"But it's delicious!"

"And is it healthy?"

"Who gives a rates arse about that?"

"It's poisonous Richard!"

"No, it's just a bit greasy and has a bit of a smell-"

Yet another day started, with Richard trying to feed some sort of mummified sand wish to a suspicious Rose Weasley. We were all sitting in the great hall, enjoying the abundant food the house elves at Hogwarts offered. Bacon, eggs, sausages, chips etc. it was all there, still Richard had his smelly sand wish.

"Ugh, get it out of my face man!' Said Devon who was seated next to Richard "You people absolutely lack the feeling of appreciation!" He sighed "There are people starving and you're-"

"Rich, if they'd eat that they'd be poisoned and then die because of you."

"Hmpf" Richard crossed his arms in front of his chest while Devon continued stabbing his food with his fork.

Smiling apologetically at him Rose turned to me and continued her rant about a topic on the daily prophet about the German minister of magic meeting Harry Potter.

Rose Weasley with long curly red hair, warm fawn eyes, ultimate Chudley Cannons fan and peacock phobia. A character that has more colours than Richards sand wish and brains that had saved me more than applicable from distress but also with the courage and curiosity that had led to those cases of distress. That'd be a little describing of my best friend who sometimes could even be found at 3 a clock reading a book, and with a laugh that was easily recognizable with its snorts like she was doing right then because of a certain boy who was trying to feed an odd coloured sand wish to an anxious first year. Devon was smirking at the little child but that smirk changed in to a grimace as soon as he spotted something behind me at the same moment a few girls sitting a bit further started to giggle.

A low voice sounded through the buzz in the great hall

"If it isn't my fourth favourite ginger!" Rose stopped mid-sentence and looked around "James! How do you mean fourth?!"

James Sirius Potter came towards us from where he was seated a bit further and with every step he took another pair of eyes followed him, slightly narrowing them when he started to fondle her hair

"Well, there's Uncle Charlie who's just awesome, then Dom who's basically the fourth marauder of our group, then that muggle actress with long legs but then there's you Red!"

Puffing Rose rolled her eyes.

"Certainly better than Molly, honestly I never want to meet her cats again, not even if their names are 'tweety or doodle' and especially Lily! Merlin, lots a more fun than that child!" James started to chuckle seeing Rose snort and hearing the hurt cries of other nearby family members.

"Yeah yeah it's alright James, you may go back to doing whatever you thought was interesting-"

"How do you mean?" He cried in fake indignation just when 2 other figures came to stand on either side of him.

"Why would little cousins with tempers be uninteresting?" He grabbed the waffle in her hand and started to chew, smirking at Roses outraged expression. Then like he had just noticed there were others, he shot Richard and Devon a look of hostility which Devon replied by wrinkling his nose and then his eyes were fixed on me.

I could count the times we exchanged words on my fingers, and those mostly went by 'you seen Rose?' or if I'd seen another family member of his.

That's why I started to feel uneasy when he started to look me up and down. "What?"

That came out much more harsh than I intended, although James didn't seem to mind, he smirked in that well known way of his " Prepare to get wet little L"

Before I could ask him what he meant, the boy standing on his left suddenly took out a camera just when a scream echoed from beside me.

With a jerk I looked around and immediately regretting that decision seeing a nearly cut of head on a plate staring wide eyed at Rose.

"Ahh! Take it away! Take it away! Someone please!" After a few seconds screaming filled the hall and the head dramatically opened his mouth, his tong dangling out of it. Rose jumped right and clamped on a laughing Freddy Weasley.

I was still seated with my fork in my hand, frozen. The cut of head, which I now recognized as Nearly Headless Nick blinked.

"boe?"

Devon's cursing was drowned by the loud screams coming from the other tables, apparently there were more heads served on plates the voice coming from above us confirmed. Richards's brave attempt to hit Nearly Headless Nick with his spoon was sadly ineffective.

"Bon appétit suckers hehehe" That voice and laugh could obviously only belong to the ghost that was probably in the top 3 of all students 'vendetta' list, right under Filch.

It became quite clear what James meant with 'wet' after Peeves floated through the wall with a muggle water gun in his hands.

For a second I locked eyes with Nearly Headless Nick who had adjusted his head and seeing my alarmed expression he muttered "eh, James? Maybe this wasn't such a good idea-"

"Everybody hide under the table quick!" Grabbing Roses arm who was still clutching on a howling Freddy Weasley I ducked under the table just when Devon took a hold on Richard and Lorcan.

After a lot of curse words and head bumping, we were all settled safe from above.

"D'aw look at them running like little ants, they make it just too easy for Peeves." He was making somersaults in the air while the other ghosts, whose floating shapes could just be seen through the mass of shoes, floated with ease without the fear of getting hit by the green gunk.

A bit of it formed a little paddle about 2 feet away from out current location. It would be understatement to say the smell was overwhelming.

The sound of a flash sounded and I looked to my left to see azure eyes lock with mine before a flash took away my sight.

"Alright, can someone tell me what idiot came up with this idea so I can kill him?"

"Please Rose, those bleeding morons you call cousins are behind this, who else?"

"Oi, who do you call here morons blondie? Those _awesome _cousins of her just came up with the best idea to end this trimester with a bang!"

Freddy Weasley, grinning quite pleased with himself, leaned over 3 people, causing many curses, to high five Logan Wood who held his camera in his other hand, leaning over me to high five him back.

"Not that this isn't extremely cosy" Lorcan snorted from behind me "and it's not that I don't enjoy being crapped in one place with the lot of you-" "Neither do I!" Richard cried where he was bowed next to Freddy showing him his sand wish.

He looked like he was seriously contempt to eat it too.

"It'd be more than nice to get out of here!"

Logan looked around at our little group under the table "hey where's James?"

The answer came loud and clearly from above us, a shout only 50 year old woman could make

"James Potter headmistress office now!"

This wasn't part of the plan,

If there had been a plan at all. We were supposed to crawl to the end of the table, which had been tuff enough but then we had to run the distance to the door one by one, it wasn't supposed to be a sprint and game to see who could reach the door first while pushing the others in puddles of green gunk.

"Your subtle escape plan had been absolutely waterproof, but not green gunk proof"

No laughter followed after Freddy's oh so witty remark,

Even Richard didn't laugh, no, because he was putting gunk in his sand wish.

"You're in it too, dumb ass."

"Do tell Derrick, what you plan to achieve with mopping around like a 13 year old girl on her period."

Logan added without looking at Devon, he hung his camera around his neck.

He gritted his teeth in obvious irritation "It's Devon by the way and just because you're idiocy we're at the headmistress office without even doing anything." Richard came to stand next to him and whispered, loud enough so everybody could here him

"I'll feed them my sand wish, nice and juicy." Before any argument would follow, Rose went to stand in between them and shaking the gunk out of the air she raised her hands

"Hey listen! Bickering won't help this situation, we're in it now and as a prefect I must say that-"

She was interrupted by Devon who looked disdainful

"You know, those cousins of yours could just tell Professor Gray it was all their stupid idea-"

He was interrupted by James who coughed

"What's fun about that? I'd love see you all scraping the great hall with toothbrushes like in the good old times-"

He was interrupted by Lorcan, clearly sick of this conversation.

"Merlin can someone please open a window or something? This stinks! Who pushed me to the ground again?" His blond hair stood up in all the wrong places, even his eyebrows were covered in green.

Soon enough all of them were throwing accusations at each other, ignoring Rose who was pleading for attention

"Guys please this isn't working- Come on just calm down- No Richard don't throw that!"

Although my clothes were sticky and I smelled like I had never heard of the word 'shower', seeing them all bickering like big green leprechauns was quite amusing. The gargoyles in front of the headmistress office must've thought too, their low murmuring voices sounded just a tat to soft to be heard clearly with all the arguing teenagers.

Lorcan murmured next to me "Fantastic, now I haven't finished my breakfast and my mouth tastes like something has died in it."

I wrinkled my forehead "Very appetizing, good to know."

He sighed "You're welcome" and together we looked at the 6 people now throwing bits of gunk at each other.

Rose was still standing in the middle, trying to be the rightful and good prefect she was supposed to be, but her cousins and so called friends didn't have mercy on her.

Fred Weasley and James Potter were standing side by side, grinning like they always did. In the years I had known them, though maybe not that well, they had a reputation of pranking, hexing slytherins (family or not) with Logan Wood who could always be found by their side, a camera in his hands. Sometimes Dominique Weasley was there too helping them with their pranks and served as a forth member. Their presence could hardly ever be ignored by the rest of the school or even by the rest of the school since the three boys all had their personal group of giggling girl following them.

They didn't seem to mind James had a girlfriend, and neither did he really.

Where there were pranks, they'd be the ones behind it, if they got caught at least. They were not so subtle, our current situation being an example of that.

It wasn't usual to me or to say any of us except Rose and maybe Devon, being in the same quidditch team and all, to run aground with them. Where would the general status quo be going?

As on cue professor McGonagall came marching from around the corner.

"May I ask what all this havoc is all about?" She glared at all of us and Rose looked at the ground. James stepped forward and with self-secure voice he said

"Nothing to worry about Minnie, just a small adventure with out floating friends."

"Is that why I found The Bloody Baron after some hufflepuff first years? What was going through your mind mister Potter?" James merely smirked to professor McGonagall who looked anything but amused at the second

"And I suppose mister Weasley and mister Wood are also involved?" I didn't know how they did it but Freddy winked at her and Logan raised his hand in a little wave. My intuition at the moment hearing that Scottish accent skip and seeing the line of her lips getting thinner and thinner was 'run while you can.'

Her icy glare fixed on Rose then on me and though I actually liked professor McGonagall it felt like I should run or hide, if looks maybe did kill...

"Miss Lestrange may I ask you what you and your fellow classmates are doing here?"

"We eh-" How to explain nicely that a teacher accused us all of juvenile, irresponsible beings without listening to our explanation and sending us to the headmistress office while he got the principal, wherever she was.

"We were busy, eh, getting out of the room when we all fell in to the gunk which apparently looked suspicious so we were sent along with James and-"

"Alright alright I've heard enough, miss Lestrange you and your classmates may leave _but _" She pointed at the 3 boys with equally guilty looks on their faces "you stay, 50 points from Gryffindor."

Before any of them could start to argue Lorcan, Rose and I left as quickly as speed walking aloud.

Devon and Richard stayed just to say "Great, good job Pothead." then followed us towards the open gates to the grounds.

"That's my cousin you know, act nice" Rose said angrily

"Well I'm sorry I said it, or wait, I'm not." He quickened his pace and jogged further leaving us behind.

"Merlin, we're so late Hagrid is going to kill us!" Lorcan, with a quick wave with his wand, cleaned himself and jogged the same way Devon did, Richard on his heels.

"Beth wait a sec."

Rose waved her wand in front of my face, like a soft wind the spell went over my body and I felt the stickiness disappear.

"Thanks Rose." She did the same with herself and her hair looked had the usual colour again.

"No need for thanking, the green was very fitting."

Ah sarcasm, our other mutual language.

"Why thank you, every credit goes to your cousin who so nicely pushed me in to a puddle."

Then we were walking side by side to Hagrids house like we did for the past 5 years. The black lake on one side, the castle on the other. The statue on the fenix left on the other side of the road. The green grass beneath our feet reflecting the sunlight ever so little with the droplets of rain that had fell earlier.

Soon figures became clear in the distance, then their sounds came.

We walked up the last hill and their stood Hagrid in front of his house holding a red creature in his hands with green and red tied students surrounding him. Devon, Richard and Lorcan were already mixed between the students.

3 green tied boys were standing a bit further than the group, leaning against a large tree. The blondest between them held something between his hands the other 2 were looking at.

"Oi, what are you guys doing?"

None of them looked up.

We got closer and grey eyes looked up "Annabeth there you are!" Arms were pulled around me and pushed me against the chest of my one and only dear cousin.

"Hmpf Scorpius too much affection" grinning I got out of his grip and looked at the grey eyes I had known for as far as I remembered

"Why are you guys here all secluded-?"

"Hi Rosie!" Turning around I saw Rose walk up to dark-haired boy next to Scorpius.

"Hey Al, what's that in your hand?" Albus Potter looked playsome at her.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Lysander Scamander moved closer "Are you planning to duck points? Give us a lecture? Show us some Gryffindor bravery threatening us innocent slytherins?"

"Hello there Lysander"

"Hello to you too Annabeth, aren't look mighty fine today." Lysander winked and looked back at Rose who was looking wide eyed at her cousin.

"Al, don't tell me you've taken something from Uncle Georges shop _again_?"

With a knowing smirk he held out his hands "Relax Rosie it's just a Pygmy Puff, uncle George gave it to me." He showed the small creature that looked at us one by one.

If it had been just the large, round glasses and moustache it could've been considered agreeable, then there were the fangs and green spots that made me wonder what exactly they had done to it.

"Merlin, what have you done?" Tentivally I reached out. Its beady eyes looked from me to Lysander

"Ladies, meat Fifi the Pygmy Puff." He presented.

"So uhm" Bewildered I touched the moustache "Fifi is a girl?" His face that resembled Lorcan's so much, stretched in to a smile and he shook his (maybe one shade lighter) hair out of his eyes

"Isn't she beautiful?" He sighed and caressed its Fify's fur.

In the meantime Rose was busy lecturing Scorpius about animal abuse and pointing at Lysander prefect badge.

"Looking good Lestrange!" Albus Potter was leaning against the tree with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"Thank you?" Frowning I reached to my hair, and it immediately got stuck in the tangles. The result of the slimy gunk being stuck in it.

"Stunning" He snorted. The relationship between Potter and I had never really been friendly, due to a lot of reasons. More than his brother he was around Rose, but that did didn't change that fact, nor his friendship with Scorpius, or Lysander.

"You're too kind Potter" There was a rule that we unconsciously followed Potter and me. It wasn't like we were friends, but because of family ties, we were quite often stuck with each other. In the beginning it wasn't so bad; the acquaintance was accepted but later that tolerance started to decreased until it was not there. That one could not appreciate the others presence was no secret.

"I know, Little L" that name again. My hands balled into fists by my sides. It was not that he was the only one who called me that, but he was the one who had started it, and it was not necessarily only that, more the way he said it. He seemed to spit it out. As if he had to make it clear to me again, that I was the last Lestrange, because the others either died or disappeared, and nobody had any problem with that.

"Sarcasm Potter, don't you realize that nobody is laughing?" I cursed myself for my loud breathing. There was something about him that could infuriate me in a matter of time. Like the way he looked at me.

"Well, since it's just you and me here, and you can't even seem to appreciate a simple joke, that is not so peculiar."

Like a piece of dirt that stood in his way.  
No, not that.

As if I was an annoying bee, disturbing his pick nick,  
or maybe it was that he looked like he had deciphered me, like a simple toy that had lost its value. He always knew just the right things to say to make me angry.

Or maybe just because he made me feel like a dramatic teenager drowning in self-pity

Fine, if he thought I was like that I wouldn't hide the fact that he looked like a real asshole to me

He had the cool air of someone very self-assured, which made every word he said more clear, he always meant it. When he looked around like he always did, you could see those green eyes observing, and thoughts going threw his head but he walked past it, just like he was watching a movie.

Nothing seemed to dismay him, he looked untouchable.

Which infuriated me in so many ways.

"Pfft, really, well if you think you're so funny you'd- you're- just so-"

"What is it L, can't even form a little comeback?"

He didn't look troubled, just annoyed. With a cold glare he sized me up and down, and looked unimpressed. But it was never difficult for him to form the right sentences, to find the right words. He always knew just what to say, no stuttering, and no hesitation

"Please, if you were even half as funny as you think you are, you'd be 3 times more funny than you actually are" Oke, That one was from one of the books Rose was fussing about, but my wittiness which was missing since my birth, didn't seem to show up. And I was desperate. And kind of proud that that remark even came up in my head.

He sighed "If I even cared enough to even try to understand what you meant with that-"

"What, little Potter not smart enough?" Aaaannd my moment glory as gone again. Merlin, I wondered who's genes it was that made me so incompetent.

With his foot he pushed himself away from the tree he was leaning on and narrowed his eyes.

I gulped, _shit, _little Potter didn't like it when other organisms criticized his being.

But hey, what made him a better living organism than the others?

"Smart people would know when to shut up."

I snorted "Then it's no wonder that you're not in ravenclaw" and I snorted again, which maybe was unnecessary, but gave some satisfaction.

"But it is a wonder that you got in to Gryffindor. Do tell, how would _you_ belong to the house that values bravery, chivalry, pride, courage and nobel people?"

Aaaannd gone satisfaction.

"Hmmm I wonder why, though I do believe the thoughts of a wise hat who has done the sorting for many many years exceeds the oppinion of a snotty 15 year old, you know."

"Same hat who has sorted Peter Pettigrew in Gryffindor. People go through changes during their lives, Lestrange. The fact that you might have been a reckless 11 year old doesn't make you a noble teenager."

"My goal in life is not to please you, Potter. If you mind me being sorted in Gryffindor that much, why don't you go write in your precious little diary about the unfairness of it all and perhaps draw some sad faces while your at it."

"I'll just take a picture of you and glue it on the pages, makes up for 20 sad faces."

"You're just despicable Potter. Everything about you is just so... ugh"

"Hmm, everything about me hu? I'm sorry if I'm spoiling your precious air or sew me _walking _on the same ground you walk on. But really do you actually think anyone but you cares? Why do you make such a problem out of nothing?"

My nails were digging in to my skin, and my blood was boiling. My breath was ragged and my jaw was clenched. Yet again I felt myself shaking with anger and I wanted to do so many things to the boy in front of me, who could make my skin crawl in just 2 minutes and make me feel like a could breath fire but still wasn't able to do anything.

Everything I'd do would be noticed, and neglected.

And the only thing it had as result was amusement to the boy in front of me. His green eyes looked down at me as he raised his eyebrows unimpressed. He stood self-assured and proud what made clear that he didn't even notice the result of his words. Or maybe he didn't care, or maybe he really was that oblivious.

Not that I cared anymore. To slap that stupid grin of his face was something I wanted to do many times, and right then I wanted to do it again but just as I took a deep breath and feel myself heaten a voice called out:

"Oy, you at the back, whatcha think about joining class and maybe pass your OWL ey?"

Without us noticing all the others had pared up in groups of 3 and were examining the creature by a distance and taking notes. Hagrid was standing next to Lysander and Rose who were trying to feed one of the 2 creatures they got stuck up with. Lorcan was standing a bit further poking the other one with a stick in his eyes and with his wand in his other hand he bewitched little stones to hit him. I again wondered if someone did something to there genetics that made him so... so... Well basically all the good genes seemed to be spilled on the first born and what remained was given to the pour second born. Or maybe it was just a side-affect of befriending Richard and Devon Monroe.

It probably was.

Hagrid came towards us until he stood between Potter and me. He looked from me to Potter and something like recognition glinted in his eyes.

"So, Here's an idea, you Albus go to Scorpius and Katelyn and help them with their notes and you" He turned to look at me "Are coming with me."

What? What did I do again?

"Hagrid, this time it really wasn't me, that pothead started it-"

"Pothead? Have you ever seen a mirror Les-"

" I don't care who started it, it's always the same story with you two" He shook his head muttered something of which I heard something along the lines of 'Hermione and Ron' and ' only need a bird attack' and then something about a baby dragon.

Even though I still felt infuriated, the thought of Hagrid with a dragon made me smile a little. That'd be something typical for him. To have a baby dragon, he probably would've given it a name to.

"Al, you can go. I know you're good in class but these lessons are the most important to get you good owls. I expect at least a B from you Al." He smiled at Al who assured him he'd do his very best and with one last glare directed at me he left.

"Uhm" Hagrid gave me suspicious glance " I uhm, I was just telling him that- he said that he- my hair - the moustache- the fangs- HE WAS TRYING TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ANIMALS! HONESTLY YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN IT, THE POOR THING WAS GREEN, HAD FANGS, A CAPE AND A MOUSTACHE. A _MOUSTACHE _Hagrid-"

"It's okay Annabeth, don't worry I didn't ask you to come with me to punish you. I just want to show you something."

"Oh"

Of all my years in Hogwarts, there were only 2 professors who ever used my first name. Hagrid and Teddy (who was professor transfiguration and one of the few family members I knew, but just like Lysander seemed to have gotten all the good genes) were also the only ones who I knew from before I went to Hogwarts. Hagrid was a very good acquaintance of my mother and when I first got to Hogwarts, I had thought that he'd maybe act different 'cause my mom wasn't around but that never happened. He even came to Scorpius and me on the first day to ask what we thought of Hogwarts. How badly the stares and the whispers got, he always acted the same. Even when things got a bit tricky between some Potters and Weasleys, and Scorpius and me. He always was the same nice uncle who gave cookies that felt like they were made of steal and tea we never drank but all the same that great uncle.

That great uncle who now had come to a halt in front of his house and took out a letter from his pockets and gave it to me.

"This arrived from your mother this morning. She asked for some leaves. I have it inside and if I'd give it to you, would you give it to her?"

By hearing mother I had blacked out for a minute, so I only realised he was waiting for an answer when he added "You know Easter starts next week and I thought it might be more easy and safer if I'd give all the jars to you-"

"Oh, no of course I'll give them to her no problem"

Through his black beard I could make out his smile before he went inside and said "I'll be back in a minute"

The writing on the letter was neat and a bit curly. I looked around to see if anyone was looking, but accept Lorcan who was climbing in a tree while his screwett was hissing and trying to bite his heals, everyone seemed to be occupied.

It wasn't that it was unusual that my mother sent letters to Hagrid. As a healer she often asked for ingredients she couldn't find in the hospital stocks. She wasn't a regular healer. She and a few other people made new potions to find cures to diseases that still were incurable. Some diseases only occurred to muggles, but that didn't matter. It was all for the same purpose.

As I opened the letter it occurred to me that I hadn't had a letter from her since Christmas, only from aunt Astoria and one from my godmother in France.

The letter started with the same polite greetings as always and then proceeded with words and names of plants that sounded all foreign to me, and the letter ended with:

'Love

Cecilia G.'

Cecilia Greengrass. Married to Rabastan Lestrange but never changed her name.

Cecilia Greengrass, sister of Astoria Greengrass, married to Draco Malfoy and parents of my precious cousin

Cecilia Greengrass, my mother who I never wrote to what on the moment gave me that inconvenient guilty feeling.

Why do things always have to make you feel guilty? I hated that feeling in my guts like I owed someone.

Well actually, I owed the woman kind of a lot. She managed to carry me for 7 and half months (something she always used as an example when she told me I was impatient, like 'you couldn't even wait for 9 months! No, 7 and half months and you were here.)

Yeah, so I don't really know how I managed to do that. It's not like I can remember but they still told me. Every single time when I asked her about how I was as a child. Wild and nosy, or as my godmother preferably phrased 'energetic with lots of curiosity' but all the rest just said wild and nosy.

I always had 2 versions in my mind of how that happened. One my godmother told me, and one my uncle Draco told me with far too much details.

the first one was something like my mother drinking a nice cup of coffee on a nice Sunday afternoon, sitting in a nice comfy chair eating nice and tasty Oreos and than suddenly 'poof' there was I yelling peek-a-boo here I am!

the other one where my mom screamed and shouted and cursed my dad in every single language that had the word 'asshole' and had to go in labour for 5 hours (I probably had a big head... I actually still do...) until finally they decided that a caesarean could be a good idea.

Hmmm, maybe hearing those kind of stories when I was 6 made me like this. Maybe this was just a repression of all the things that happened in the past.

Or maybe I should stop trying to find excuses for my thoughts and try to make the best of it while hoping that nobody could read my mind.

* * *

**A.N.: Hi guys! So here's the second chapter for this story and the third should be up soon. Anything you recognise is J.K. Rowlings. Thanks for reading, and I'd love to hear what you think :) **


	3. Outside The Lines

There had been so many times I'd thought 'if someone is now reading my thoughts, I'm so screwed' but I think that, sitting in a room with 20 other 15-16 year old hormonal teenagers everyone is thinking the same.

Sometimes, when you look around in class, you can notice certain people with certain looks on their faces and you can be a 100% sure they themselves are thinking about another certain someone at another certain place in other certain circumstances doing every imaginable thing that includes everything that doesn't have to do with said class. A lot of times I have wondered what uncle Draco must've been through with his legilimens. Sometimes it was so undeniably clear what they were thinking about that just the thought of being able to see their thoughts would be with a rating of 18+ and with the fear of getting pregnant.

But right at the moment, all I hoped was that the brunette in the back would be able to read my thoughts and notice how ridiculous she looked chewing on her lip, staring at the back of Potters head who was leaning back at his chair so they were merely a few centimetres apart.

Could he not feel her breath in his neck? Or did the concept of mermaids with cannibal tendencies interest him that much that he didn't even notice it?

Actually it was kind of interesting. The mermaids, it seemed, when tasting one others blood they get the flavour and hunger that'll make them lurk for more. And that eventually, when there's nothing else to feed one, they'll feed on each other. Starting with the weakest.

Although the last part seemed pretty unmoving to me. I mean, if they'd leave 10 human beings at a lonely island, and come back 10 months later, at least half of them would be wearing the remaining bones of the dead. That must be the only thing watching horror movies with Scorpius in the mornings taught me.

But the way professor Leeson told it made it all seem so inhuman, so shocking, that he felt the need to add: 'and this is not fiction' at the end.

No, cause if it were fiction, one of them would either fall in love with one of the 'soon be dead' ones or there'd be other dark forces that provided their movements and gave good excuses to justify their deeds.

So that was probably the reason why I leaned over to my right and whispered in Scorpius' ear: "if all of us would be left on an island, who'd be eaten first?'

Scorpius, cool and unfazed as ever replied still with his gaze locked on the blackboard "why do you presume men would be eaten? It's not like we're mermaids, or, wait a second..." He frowned and it downed to me that while one row behind him on his right side, one was thinking about very inappropriate that included scenes of sexual nature while he was thinking about other inappropriate things that included scenes of violence and that none of all could be questioned. Cause if there's something reading books with my mother taught me it was that reality exceeded imagination.

"Wasn't there this book Weasley was reading about some guy who ate someone's heart just for a game?"

One of Roses books? She had read a lot of books, also a lot of muggle books. Muggles seem to have more fantasy even though with their limited sight than most wizards.

"I didn't know you liked Roses books, but yes there was one book where-"

"Miss Lestrange, care to enlighten us with your story that seems much more interesting than our subject that you must bother mister Malfoy with it."In front of the class stood professor Irvan, a man with blue eyes and the same haircut for about the whole 5 years I have known him. With a deep passion for defence against the dark arts and a passion of telling every soul who wanted (or was obliged) whatever he thought was pure wisdom and world changing.

And because some unknown reasons, he seemed not to be particularly fond of me.

"Well professor, it was about the concept of cannibalism at certain circumstances-"

"And what, if I may ask, may those peculiar circumstances be that you find so important that I clearly, don't know of since you're not even listening to what I'm saying." Mr. Irven was a very smart man, something I couldn't deny, but adding the idea of him acting like he knew everything while the we knew nothing made him look not so wise to me, or even worth listening to. His tone, to begin with, had always that same egg to it as if he was telling life changing stories, which sometimes probably was, and he seemed not to get tired of telling those same stories over and over again each year, without wondering if maybe there were other stories with other meanings that haven't yet been set on paper.

"Just the idea of human who have the same tendencies of-"

"Humans? Really have you even bothered to listen to a single word I have said miss Lestrange?"

One of the main reasons why I never bothered to listen to him was probably 'cause he never did listen to his students. Not even letting them finish their sentences

"To be honest professor, the idea of humans eating other humans-" Yet again the same interruption.

"Now if you would like to discuss that matter, you may do that after class with however cares to listen but not interrupt me lesson with your nonsense." He had tightened his lips and was looking disapprovingly where I had just opened my mouth to retort he yelled "enough!"

My fist started clenched and I could feel irritation flout threw me like it always did talking to that man. Scorpius grabbed my hand under the table and by his squeeze I knew what he meant 'don't say anything, it's not worth it.'

Slowly I took a deep breath and tried to not feel hatred in me while looking up at the dark haired professor.

When he saw that I wasn't going to say anything anymore, he smiled, even though his eyes remained cold "Not so hard isn't it, to stop speaking all the time and starting to listen. Maybe you'll finally learn something" With a smile he turned to take a chalk and write something on the blackboard.

That smile made me only angrier, and I was yet again reminded of another teacher. While professor Irvan always spoke to you with polite words, he never understood people who deviated from his views, but the more infuriating reason was that he never tried. So that's why he talked like he was spreading mighty words. But most of the students listened to those words. And agreed with it.

Hagrid addressed to students in a much more different way, and he had his own ways of conversation, like he always listened when someone spoke and admits when he didn't know something. Students weren't agreeing to everything he said, or even listened.

Still, on one side there was Hagrid with his kind of smile that was so genuine that he reminded me of a giant teddy bear. When you'd see him in the middle of the night and you'd think ' I'm too young to be eaten!' or 'there are far more tasty hufflepuffs just a few floors down!' he would just come and ask if you had seen his new pet Timothy.

This actually happened.

2 years ago.

Timothy had been a fire breathing turtle (the physical appearance of the turtle had been so irrelevant that I hadn't even dared to ask of what it an intersection was).

I will never forget the screams of the other girls in the room. One in particular had been so brave to tell him that she was just a virgin so that he'd be merciful and first rape the rest of us.

It was notable that that girl was the same girl who was breathing in Potters neck, while he himself still didn't seem to notice. He was busy looking directly at me, like most of the others in the room.

The man smiled a smile that shouldn't be named 'smile'. It didn't gratify it. His was more lifting the corners of his mouth so it'd cover the glare he was sending.

After a few seconds he turned around with a satisfied 'humpf' and continued with his lesson.

I was still feeling unnerved. First Potter then the other Potter now this man who looked like an otter...

So just when he took a deep breath to tell us his breath taking conclusion, I quickly said in one breath

"Did you know that people don't have a nice flavour? That the only reason sharks bite men is because they think it looks like a seal."

It didn't even surprise me I that I was sent out of class after that with 15 points taken from Gryffindor. It actually didn't even bother me, as I caught Scorpius twirling his wand with a reassuring smirk I knew that he'd take care of the rest.

I always knew that guy was my favourite cousin.

Oke maybe also the_ only_ cousin I had...

But that's just a detail.

How do I get myself in these situations I had asked myself a lot of times before.

Like when Scorpius and I were stuck in the chamber of secrets (long story), or the day when Richard got in to a fight with a centaur and asked me to be the judge (a story I'm still trying to forget), that one time when Rose ate hot chilli in the kitchens and in her search for water had knocked out 3 house elves who tried to help her (the reason why Rose is still too ashamed to visit the kitchens) and of course that faithful day when I blew up a cauldron at potions. Not that that had never happened before, it was just that it wasn't really _my_ cauldron. It had been Potters; the potion had been amortentia what professor Slughorn afterwards told me, took him ages to brew.

But Potter (quite odd) hadn't been mad, not even sad no not all. He had been too busy serenading me and writing love declarations in the air with his wand like (and I quote directly) 'Your eyes, like the moon that shines in the darkest times and with your smile you have bewitched me.'

I wasn't complaining either; the whole scenario just screamed blackmail, which my loyal cousin still reminds him of whenever he feels like having a good laugh.

But all those situations had let me to the same situation I'm currently in:

Professor Gray's office.

A room full of books, flacons in a corner, a large desk with next to it a cage with a large brown owl who was looking intently at me with big yellow eye and a professor who was quickly hiding a bunch of papers in a shelf.

Professor Gray was a woman who looked like she was in her mid 50s. She had neatly combed brown hair, blue eyes with a stern look behind her glasses and always with a straight back. She was a principal who demanded order and discipline and had probably a huge weakness for writing erotic fiction.

You see, it hadn't been the first time that I caught her hiding her papers as quickly as possible the minute I came in. And her consideration of always asking me how my uncle Draco was doing had made my suspicion grow, but the day we when Scorpius and I were send to her office after the chamber of secrets accident, and her constant blushing whenever we tried to describe the basilisk as 'huge' 'bony' 'long' 'stiff' and 'looked like bratwurst' confirmed my suspicion.

After having not the most pleasant encounter with Slughorn in the hall who insisted on visiting him if I was free and using 'send to professor Grays office' with the shock of seeing that the password hadn't changed ( it was flubberworm) I was sitting in the chair opposite a blushing professor Gray.

The day had been going on so fantastic and I was in such a good mood after having that lovely talk with professor Irven that it took my everything not to ask professor Gray why we never get bratwursts at breakfast and if she didn't think the students would like a good taste of a good bratwurst.

With a cough professor Gray pushed her glasses up her nose and folded her hands on her desk.

"Miss Lestrange, may I ask you why you have been yet again sent to my office?"

Yet again? Wasn't she glad to see me? A little distraction from her sexy heroin and his/her luscious adventures?

"How do you mean yet again, professor? Last time was months ago!"

She merely blinked.

Fine.

"Just a little encounter with professor Irven, nothing special miss"

She sighed and muttered something that sounded a lot like "again that man"

Indeed! Yes 'yet again that man'! I knew she'd get me! That's why I love her, even with her erotic tendencies!

"Really professor, I was merely trying to defend my opinion, but no! Immediately he was-"

"Miss Lestrange, professor Irven is a teacher you are his student. You are supposed to listen to him." She said with a calm voice

"Yes but he doesn't even listen to what his students have to say-"

"I'm sure he knows what his talking about. Professor Irven is a well educated man who his trying to teach you things he knows to make you more successful in your future careers.

"Pfft well educated. Reading a few books doesn't make you Dumbledore-"

"Enough Miss Lestrange" Without raising her voice she continued "I understand you may or not may agree with professor Irven but he still is your teacher-"

"But professor-"

"And you are here to learn, then why won't you at least try to make something of his lessons?"

Her blue eyes looked intently at me and for a moment I could see why they had chosen her to be headmaster after professor McGonagall. You could see in her eyes that she had seen many things and really wanted to teach you more about real life.

"We're here to help you become good wizards and witches at the end of your 7th year so you can help our world as best as you can." She sat up right and held her head high "So why won't you prove to me what you can do. I won't accept any less than seeing you as an employee at the ministry, or a healer, or maybe even a teacher. You've got so much potential miss Lestrange"

Maybe that was the reason I had said I had to see professor Gray. She had a way with words.

"I mean, look at mister Malfoy, he has become a healer even after what they accused him from, didn't he?"

"Yes, that's true professor" I was already wondering when he'd be named "You should tell him that! Tell him you look up to him!" yes of course! Cause he was really the most splendid 15 year old teenager! " And maybe ask for his advice!"And of course I'll tell him how much you'd like to eat bratwurst with him!

" So now you may leave, I hope you have learned to behave yourself from now one. Next time I want to see you with some good news."

"Yes professor." That had been easier than I thought. I stood up and went to leave but not without yelling "Have a nice day professor" just when she was picking up one of her papers. Her owl peeped while she hesitantly said "ow, yes, good day miss Lestrange!"

The woman seemed occupied. It'd be for the best if I left her with her searing imagination

After leaving Professor Grays office and finding out that I still had 20 minutes before classes were dismissed and lunch would start, I decided to visit Lorcan in the hospital wing.

One would wonder how the boy had got himself in such a pitying position with his leg bandaged all alone in the hospital wing, but then one would also wonder how the boy managed to taunt a screwett that much that it tried to bite half his leg of.

Much to my surprise I saw that I wasn't the only one who had decided to visit the poor sod, when I came in madame Pomphrey was muttering something about 'irresponsible teenagers' and even though Lorcan was the only patient, the room seemed full with people.

I could make out Lysander's dirty blond hair who was playing with Fifi in a chair next to the bed where Lorcan was laying, looking much more better than a few hours ago when he was screaming that his leg must be amputated. On other chairs said Richard who was eating a box of smekkies that were, by the discourse Rose was giving him, clearly meant for Lorcan. But he didn't seem to notice, or care. He did however notice me standing a bit further and with his mouth full of smekkies he yelled

"Bettie!"

Several pairs of eyes turned to me, including a pair of green ones I hadn't noticed before in the room.

"So, is there a specific reason why you're all here or simply because you guys all followed my lead and were thrown out?"

It was Devon who answered with his usual uncaring manner

"It had been your bright cousin who succeeded in letting the pixies escape from the cage on Irvens desk, and after a wonderful spectacle of pixies pulling the extensions out of girls' hair he had dismissed class to catch them all."

Raising my eyebrows I looked over at Scorpius who sitting in one of the chairs

"Not bad" I said approvingly

He winked as response.

"And now I'm stuck with these baboons for the rest of the afternoon." Loran sighed

Rose and Devon both spoke at the same time

"How do you mean whole afternoon, does your leg still hurt that much?"

"Baboons? Sais the guy who thought peeing on a fire breathing screwett was a good idea."

"Eeew Lorcan, did you pee on that screwett?"

Lorcan spoke in outrage "What? Of course not! I was just- It was a branch that- the tree I was in-"

"Don't even try Lor, your dignity has increased to the size of nothing "Devon crossed his legs on Lorcans bed.

"No! It was just that when I was in that tree" Lorcan gestured wildly with his hands "There was a branch that got stuck in my belt and-"

"You're wearing a uniform smartass, we all weir the same clothes and the chance that a branch would get stuck in such an unfortunate-"

"Not the point! So I tried to pull it out-"

They continued to debate while I searched for a place to sit. All chairs seemed occupied but Richard waved and pointed to the space next to him on one of the beds.

He offered a blue smekky the second I sat down next to him with a grin that lit up his whole face, something about his unsubtle way made me suspicious and being the wary person I am, I asked

"Earwax or did you just spit on it?" He waggled his eyebrows

"I don't have the time nor the appetite to deal with you fools, my food is waiting for me." Rose stood upright and after asking me if I wanted to come (See you in a minute was the answer) she left.

Devon and Lorcan were still bickering; Lysander was saying something to Scorpius and Potter while Richard and I ate the smekkies. Out of the 4 I had tried out, three had tasted like slime, the other like onion.

"Is it hoax or just coincidence or something that all of the smekkies taste like something from a trash can?" Adjusting his glasses he examined a purple smekky.

"Coincidence you say, or maybe it's just karma" I whispered the last part and he looked up wide eyed

"Karma you say?"

"Eating the food of a miserable victim while he has to suffer." I looked intently at his light blue eyes. "The world has a way of getting back at you without us expecting it."

"Like some kind of justice doing superhero you say? Walking around yelling 'peace man'"the urge to roll my eyes was tempting. Of course that'd be the way he'd understand it. So I tried a new way

"Like some bad ass Harry Potter punishing all the voldemorts for kicking puppies and looking up girls skirts."

"Of course, because that's how things go in real life" Out of thousands I could've still recognize that presumptuous tone.

"Excuse me?"

Potter sat with his arms crossed, looking bored ahead of him

"The simplicity of your idea is fascinating really, so simple even you can understand it."

"Some may say it is the art of making difficult things simple to understand, you know. Not everything has to be so," I tapped my finger against my lip in mock-gesture, as if it was very hard to find the right words, "complicated."

He nodded, his eyebrows in a frown as if he was completely agreeing with that last remark. "What an observation!" He clapped slowly. "Such wisdom, such good choice of words, such awful mocking... Tell me Richard, isn't this day just full of wonderful surprises?"

Richard jolted from his chair, making clear that he hadn't been paying attention. He nodded enthusiastically, sticky candy fell of his chin, classy "I'm totally behind you mate, surprises just keep coming." He waved some candy in front of Al's nose, "Want some?"

The traitor.

Potter smirked before his gaze shifted to me, "I'll take one if you take one."

"Yeah no thanks, I'm fine."

He smirked at Richard, "I knew she wouldn't dare to." Richard shrugged, "she didn't want it before."

Irritation flared up; of course I dared to eat Richard's poisoned candy. I didn't want to widen Potters smirk even more by agreeing to eat the death-candy, something told me he knew I wouldn't let it go away and he was enjoying it. Enjoying knowing what I was going to do.

"I'll take one, but I get to pick, deal?" I suggested

Al nodded, Rich rolled his eyes and handed me the bag.

I took 2 brown-ish green looking candies, and thought that they would most likely taste like rotten apple (what I had a few minutes ago. The candy tasted like apples who had been plucked during the extinction of the dinosaurs) or the peel of a pear (what Richard had, the lucky arse).

I slowly lifted it to my mouth, out of the corner of my eye I saw Potter comfortably taking one smekky after another. The thought that he probably expected me to accept the challenge and that I was just proving his expectations and acting like he assumed me to made me lower the candy yet again, then take the largest black candy at the bottom of the box in Richards hand.

Mastering the largest smirk I could I chewed on it.

It tasted like praline.

"mmm"

Something I had abjured since the age of 5 after choking on one.

"Delicious"

He must've noticed me getting red in the face.

Nodding slowly "You know what they say" he noted "once you go black you never go back."

Then took another black one himself and ate it with appetite while I couldn't stomach to swallow it.

He collected all the dark candy "Here, have another one. It's great isn't it?" He swallowed another one and offered me the other.

He obviously saw through the overly eager nod and I was yet again reminded of how easy he always got what he wanted, something what bothered me to no end.

"Always the munificent one, aren't you." I took the other one

An answer dripping with made tenderness "I'm glad you of all people finally got to see that" was the last thing I heard before the candy got stuck in my throat and I ran coughing to the nearest bin where thankfully both of the candy came out.

I didn't bother to look at the others when I looked up and glared to Potter with as much hostility as I could master to which the answer was the typical sneer

"Uh Beth, you alright?"

Ignoring the glass of water he held out to me, I walked past to Lorcans bed

"Fantastic" The only thought left in my mind was to get out of the room and not having to see those disdainful green eyes again.

"I'm off to Rose so keep up Lorcan, see you soon."

And so after I left the hospital wing I couldn't help but feel the well known annoyance, frustration and failing which made me wonder if this was the way how it had to be. As it had always been and if so, why?


	4. the way back

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to J. **

The change of view surely was a sight to behold. First there was the mass of black clothed students pushing and pulling each other in front of the large glimmering train, like a painting of the beginning of a journey.

Then, there was the mass of black clothed students with red, green, blue and yellow ties pulling und pushing each other inside of the train, like a cage full of multicolored pixies.

For the past few minutes the road to Kings Cross had consisted the search for an empty compartment and a string of apologies for bumping into people with suitcases.

"Wait this one has it's curtains closed." I said to the redhead in front of me as I pointed to a compartment on our left.

"I smell suspicion." Straightening her shoulders she pulled the door open.

I didn't know what she had expected but clearly not 2 boys with raised wands standing over a third who looked frightened from where he was pushed against the window. Before either Rose or I could comment, one of the standing boys pointed his wand at us

"Don't you know how to knock?" Turning my head the same moment Rose did our eyes locked for a second, then looked back noticing he was at least a head shorter and was looking from me to Rose.

"Are we interrupting something? What were you planning to do, give the boy a nice make-over? Doesn't seem like it."

He grimaced, his teeth coming in to view "What do you care? Mind your own business."

"Excuse me," Rose joined "But as a prefect" She pointed at the red badge "It is very much our business. So why won't you and your friend leave before we'll have to make you leave?"

The other boy pocketed his wand and went to stand next to his companion "No need to do any of that, we were just telling our curly haired friend just how much we'll miss him this Easter." He looked back at the sitting boy who quickly lowered his gaze to his shoes

"Well then" He grabbed his mates arm and forced a smile "We must be off" And without further ado he and his friend were leaving the compartment with a last look at the curly haired boy, smirking before the door was pulled shut in front of his face.

"So," I started hesitantly. He hadn't moved an inch from his position and with a closer look he was visibly shaking. "If these guys ever come back and do something to you, don't hesitate to tell us." Jumping right up he clearly wasn't planning to do anything like that and ran out of the compartment in the opposite way the other 2 had left, leaving a trail of various candy that fell from his pockets. The door shoved in his place again.

Rose sighed "That's settled then." With one movement her suitcase was placed in the suitcase holder and plumped down on one of the seats, lazily stretching and crossing her feet taking one of the candy pieces on the floor

"Hey, chocolate frogs!" She happily bit in one of them as I placed my suitcase next to hers. "Delicious."

I took the same pose opposite her and started to collect the candy spread on the ground. A frog managed to jump out of my grip on the window.

"No, not again uncle Harry! I already have 5 of those."

It were all chocolate frog cards "Looks like the guy was a collector" One Quingsley Shaklebolt, two Nicholas Flamels and another Hermione Granger were smiling, Albus Dumbledore winked before leaving their little frames.

"The perks of being a prefect" Rose turned the card she held over and I saw well noted red hair and freckles.

"You know for his generosity I'll maybe sent him a picture of dad in his too small Chudley Cannons pajamas, bet that'd freak him out."

I looked out of the window which showed valleys full of green and the lowering suns light reflected by the river far below us, making it shine like thousands of diamonds floating on the surface.

"Are you planning to go somewhere this Easter?"Rose swallowed her piece of chocolat "Good you asked" She said pointing at me "You're staying at us for a couple of days, there's going to be some fancy party in the ministry- and Scorpius is already coming so it's already settled." She quickly said seeing me already wanting to neglect

"You asked him?" I asked "Well" She answered "I heard Al, Lysander and him talking about it, and wouldn't you want to come? Would you want to miss a party with the one and only Rose Weasley?!"

"Oh my of course not! Missing a party with your presence? Please tell me what book are we going to read, is it the second part of Hogwarts: A History? I'll make sure to bring butterbeer, and fizzy drinks! We'll go wild!"

"Annabeth Lestrange you sick party animal, where's the food?"

"Ah yes, how can I forget that, going to a party with a girl having a forbidden romance with all that is edible." I duck just in time before a chocolate frog flew through the tiny area of the compartment and hit the wall behind my head.

"And we'll go salsa!" She got up and started dancing around the compartment.

Reaching out I grabbed the frog climbing his way to the window "That'll be some fancy party, you think we could get the minister of magic to dance with you?"

She sat back in her seat with a sigh " The minister won't be able to resist." after saying that the room fell silent, laughter is what followed when we looked back again.

Spending time with Rose during vacations, even short meeting were things I looked forward to all vacation long. Mostly they'd be at her house or at the Diagon Ally, where we'd visit her uncle's shop afterwards having a much emptier wallet and hands full of bags. Her parents and brother were one of the most kindhearted people I had met, though it still felt different to come along to the burrow with her other relatives. When I went to visit Rose Scorpius went to the Potters along with Lysander and we'd go back together.

"And we can study for our O.W.L's together! You can help me with transfiguration and I can help you with your D.A.D.A."

I frowned "What's wrong with my D.A.D.A?"

The only answer I got was a sigh and a head shake.

For the remaining time we decided to play a game of wizard chess. After playing for years together we both started to know each other's moves. Rose could hold a view on every peace forming a pattern for all of them. Always the prepared strategist. She liked to keep it safe what made it harder for her to make a move. Sometimes the trick is to know how to make an impression and bluff, other times it is standing a bit off side and see what the other would do. Simply strategy .

The game had been going on for quite some time. Me, having a lost 2 pieces more than Rose and her king gone while the view from the window changed from hills to impressive tunnels and meadows . Things got more serious by the minute.

"Oh no did you really just move your bishop next to my pawn?"

"Can't take a little competition Weasley?" The remaining king on the board raised his fist in the air before being smashed into pieces.

"Was that your king? My apologies."

Grimacing my only horse turned "If you'd think before you make a move we-" It pointed to the few remaining pieces "could remain in one piece for more than one turn!" I waved his proclamation away and placing my elbows on my knees I clasped my hands in front of me. "Trust me I know what I'm doing now be a good horse and move to E6."

The door slid open but neither of us raised our heads from the game. Rose placed a hand under her chin, defiantly saying "Rook to D5."

"No you're playing chess? Why do I have such boring relatives?" Roses response came in a form of raising her favorite finger to her cousin, eyes still fixed on the game.

"Looks like you're losing Little L." A flash filled the compartment and unlike Rose who again raised her favorite finger I looked up frowning at the 2 boys standing at the doorway.

"Less pieces doesn't equal losing in chess Wood, a single piece can make the last move, you just wait and see."

"Ooh tempting. I'm literally thrilled." Freddy went to sit next to Rose. Logan looked through the pictures on his camera taking a seat next to him

"How's it going cous? Making the family proud by winning from a pureblood I see?" Another pawn was smashed into pieces.

I grimaced, that word pureblood had such nasty undertone. "Wasn't it you who lost a game after only 6 moves? To Lucy Weasley nonetheless? Bishop to F7."

" Make that 5 moves. Rook to A5."

"Chess has never been my game. Who needs chess when you've got quidditch? I will show you all the art of quidditch and you won't even look at a piece anymore." He randomly took one of the pieces -a knight, and even better, Roses knight- holding the struggling figure just in front of his face. Freddy jumped up, Rose as well trying to grab the piece and do his height, at least a head taller than her, that was pretty difficult "Jump midget jump!" and the game and I were forgotten for the moment.

The opportunity to change the places of the pieces was tempting, but the blade of the bishop was less. Without her horse the plan I had made 2 moves ago didn't work anymore, so I decided to watch the 2 jumping instead. Freddy smiled cheekily and Rose, though she was looking angrily at Freddy also grinned. I looked at the chess board in front of me, the pieces were looking irritated at them then back at me " Well?" The white king said impatiently "Are we going to finish this or not?", not knowing what to do I held my hands out and shrugged. I was contemplating of having a conversation with chess pieces, the 3 others seemingly distracted.

"What a wonderful display of cousinly affection." Logan snapped another picture.

Nobody paid attention to this side of the compartment, however I stood as a bystander while the scene in front of me reminded me of a typical display of a stereotypical group of friends and Logan as a witness with his camera. I'd never really known why he took pictures, it seemed a good moment to ask.

"It's just something I've always done" He shrugged "I like catching a moment and be able to relive it later."

Impresses I raised my eyebrows "classy" said a black bishop. One of the white pieces sighed impatiently.

I started to feel out of place in the compartment, just when the door to the compartment slid open again and Catelyn Park showed up, smiling and letting her eyes traveling over every part of the compartment, then her smile faltered and a frown came in place.

"Hi there Catelyn" She looked up, one of the people having noticed her "Oh hi Beth! Good to see you here, have you seen James?"

My smile faltered a bit, Logan snorted and both Rose and Freddy stopped giving Catelyn a skeptic look.

"Why ask?" Logan scoffed

"Oh, I was just going to give him something before we depart. I won't be seeing him all Easter." Catelyn didn't look uncomfortable in the slightest, on the contrary she was expectantly looking at Logan waiting for directions. The looks she was getting were more than uncomfortable and I felt sorry for the oblivious girl standing by the door. I stood up before there could be any misunderstandings, suggesting that we'd go and look together. That was accepted with a lot of

enthusiasm once she darted out of the compartment. Rose caught the bishop now Freddy was distracted and both were in their own world again. I followed Catelyn to the back of the train.

Most students were in their compartments but closer to the end more and more filled the hall, green and blue tied teens laughed and talked until we stopped in front of a compartment where 3 Slytherin girls were sitting. Upon seeing Catelyn and me their murmuring stopped. Catelyn rummaged through her luggage while the others were skeptically looking me up and down. Aware of my red tie I straightened my back and raised my eyebrows at them. At that they looked at each other and laughed. The girl sitting closest flicked her hair and sat so that her back was turned to me, but I forgot about the hostility when I saw the image of the burned house on the seat next to her. The image showed the house or what used to be a house with a lost looking child in front of it. The eyes of the girl were looking at the mass of people surrounding, lost in their midst. Grabbing the paper I read the headline,

3 deaths by house fire only muggle born child survives

The girl on the picture stood alone with a blanket drawn upon her, only then I noticed the shape of a skull above what remained of the house.

The article took one whole page, and merely reading a few lines were enough to read that the source of the fire had to be magic and couldn't be controlled by the muggle fire department. The parents and the little sister of the girl had died. She had survived and was found outside, a small bulb of air around her preventing her from getting touched by the fire. She refused to say a single word, only cried. Further, the article said they suspected death eaters to be behind it, the skull as clear evidence of it. Then there was whole paragraph explaining what death eaters were and what they had done in the past. Afterwards there were notions of aurors explaining what they thought could be the motive for such brutal murder. One claimed, quite obviously, that it were the old death eaters beliefs displaying again, another said the same but pointed out that this was still happening even after the war and that drastic measures must be taken. I stopped reading the rest and looked back at the small girl clutching the blanket around her. She looked traumatized, so alone though there were so many people around her, like she was suddenly lost in new life, a new world where she was the grieving victim that would grow to be the hero.

The paper was snapped out of my fingers and I met the sinister glances of the girls in the compartment. "Proud of what your kind has done, Lestrange?"

My kind? Frowning I looked at the 3 girls who were all purebloods, which they tried to hide but that I knew only because I had seen them at pureblood gatherings. Not quite thinking it through I said "Just as much as you are of your father and brother" And smiled the most sickly sweet smile I could manage "oh wait their in Azkaban, aren't they?"

"Beth what are you talking about! Here's nothing to see ladies we were just picking up something no fuss intended." I kept smiling at the girl as I walked backwards after Catelyn out of the compartment. I could just hear her cry in indignation "Did you hear what that bitch said?" Before the we were in the hall again and Catelyn held a pink basket in front of my face.

"Do you think he'll like it?"

"Yeah, sure" I replied, my mind still on the picture of the girl.

"I hope so, I backed the cookies myself, now I wanted to make it personal you see? But I can't find him-"

"I saw him with his girlfriend in a compartment in front of the train." A second too late I realized what I had said but the damage was already done. Her eyes casted downwards, bottom lip and I quickly filled in

"But they were with a couple of their friends, not alone or anything. I mean, of course he would want to get your present in private, not with his girlfriend or anything, who is she right?" The small grin added at the end was unnecessary, but helped and Catelyn was back happily jumping and clasped her hands "You're right! Bettie you always know what to say, I'm going to give him this right now and you can come with me, or no! You just wait here and I'll be back in a minute!"

She left with a flick of her hair and the lingering smell of perfume. I looked at the other side of the corridor and students gathering a bit further. The idea of going back wasn't very tempting, though the curiosity of what was there was. The article had put me down, the girl hadn't looked older than 10, a bit distraction seemed right. Green tied students were cheering a bit further and then I recognized a head of blonde hair getting out of a compartment.

"Scorpius!" He didn't hear me and kept his pace, counting something in his hands.

"Scorpius wait!" My pace increased. When I reached him he was counting to himself

"12,13 plus 5 minus 7 the tosser lost-" He nearly jumped out of his skin when I touched his shoulder, but quickly reheld his posture.

"Oh, it's you"

Another sort of display of cousinly affection "Thank you for your enthousiasm, nice to see you too."

"Why of course." He continued walking through the corridor now me by his side. Seeing me glance at his hands he pocketed the coins he held and cleared his throught.

"Merely the outcome of business, no need to worry."

"How interesting, I didn't know you were in to that stuff."

"You don't know a lot of things cousin" He smirked "I'm in to a lot of stuff." I raised my eyebrows at that comment and kept looking at him straight faced and he kept his the same, knowing him it wouldn't last 1 minute.

"Okay okay" He sighed "I sold Fify alright, no need to look at me like that."

"What? Why? Didn't you just get it?" I pointed

He shrugged "Yeah well, desperate times, desperate measures. Oh no they already started!" At this point the a mass of students were gathered around a table where 5 were sitting with cards in their hands.

" Lysander better not lose again" Scorpius mumbled and went to stand behind the table, pushing a few people away as I followed him. The scene looked so absurd to me that it reminded me of a movie or some sort of old cafe only with the lack of smoke from cigars, because sitting around a table was the Ravenclaw Priam, one of his friends, Lysander and Porter with cards in their hands and coins between them, much like a movie scenario.

The sweat on Porter's brow, the scowl on Lysander's face and the self-assured look Priam wore while the other Ravenclaw boy kept looking at the cards of the others, like he was hoping to look through them, all signs that showed that the game was tense and they were all very concentrated. In the mind of Scorpius that must've meant the perfect time to intrude.

" That doesn't look too well does it Lysander." He had just the time to look offended before there was a bang in front of his face.

" That's for losing my galleons." Lysander coughed, pushing him away and grabbing new cards, but Scorpius was faster and pushed him out of his chair

"How's it going guys, nice cards you've got there Porter." Lysander, after throwing him a foul look stumbled heading to me I thought, but he walked past me mumbling "I hate your cousin" and walked in the compartment behind me which I only then noticed was occupied by Potter casually reading a book. Lysander plumped down next to him and he, not looking from his book patted him on his back " Better luck next time mate."

" I owe you a total of 8 galleons Al."

" It's all forgotten if you beat Scorpius next time, he owes me 15." That seemed to lift up his spirits and he stood up again this time going straight to Priam demanding a second game.

To be honest, I didn't see what the point was, Porter just had a blow in his face, but I was curious . By the looks of it Scorpius had also lost and when Lysander learned he sold Fifi for payback, well, that was not something I'd want to miss. On the other side, I didn't want to be left alone with Potter.

Now I knew he was there his presence was hard to miss. I looked around to see if there was an compartment where I could go. At that moment I saw the girls from before passing near, I quickly turned so they wouldn't see me and got look of Potter again.

Was it a curse for me, a gift for him, a bad joke of someone else or simply a test we had to go through that the mere sight of him was enough to make me grimace, which frustrated me, which made me angry, and again made me frustrated because I was angry while he was just sitting and reading this muggle book (no moving pictures at the front) I didn't recognize.

It was irrational, so I cleared my throat and looked away again, realizing how out of place I looked. Red against green, very outstanding, but I said I'd wait for Catelyn, so I took a deep breath.

"Can I sit here?"

Albus' eyes looked up for a moment then rested again on the pages of the book he was holding in his right hand, his left was resting on his leg.

The corner of his mouth lifted, "like you would leave if I told you."

I wanted to say "good thinking, this compartment isn't yours anyway." but a few memories of meaningless bickering from before flashed in front of my mind indicating that there's no good to adding another meaningless fight to that list.

"Right," I sat on the bench across from him, slowly stretching my legs out. The weather outside had changed dramatically. Dark and haunting, grey clouds covering the sky and raindrops tapping on the window I was looking through, strange weather.

'All was getting wet, for rain doesn't discriminate.' I had read once in a story written by Rose Weasley, back in third year when she had a maddening crush on Logan Wood who then had been the mysterious photographing friend of her cousin who always stood in the background looking 'all mysterious and dazzling' while his friends made havoc everywhere, when the plot to all her stories were 'tall, blue-eyed handsome heir with a dark history had fallen in love with a poor farmer's daughter' they were very, _very_ entertaining at the least. Especially when reading them again a year later when her crush was long gone and forgotten and the stories were a mere reminder of the ideal prince she had made up in her mind. She stopped fancying Logan when we got introduced to him near the end of 3 year and it appeared to Rose that he was quite a lot like her cousin James.

My mouth curled into a grin as I thought of the horrendous story and I looked away from the window and gazed through the compartment. I stopped quickly when I saw the look my green-eyed friend was giving me.

"What are you looking at?" I turned around to see what he was looking at but there was nothing behind me. When I looked back he was reading his book again, but seconds later I caught him looking again and I narrowed my eyes" Pretending to read Potter? How subtle of you."

My gaze flitted to the cover of his book, black with a title I didn't recognize.

"Who said I was pretending to be reading?" His eyes again focused on the page he had been reading.

"Don't feel so offended Little L. You looked disturbed."

That name, my hand balled in to a fist in my lap "And why would that be?" I asked sarcastically.

He looked up "Does the presence of one person have so much influence on your mood?" grinned lightly "You know, that's pretty saddening."

"Good to see you care about other people's mood so much," I replied, and twisted my fingers.

He shrugged and went back to reading, "I'm an inspirational person like that. Want a hint? Stop taking everything so offensively. It's neither good for the health or the social relationships."

Irritation, red and hot crawled slowly through my body. "Well not meant to be taken _offensively _or anything, but if I would've wanted advice on how to be a person with better social skills you wouldn't be the first person that'd come to mind."

He nodded, his eyes fixated on the book as his left hand rose to give me a thumbs up. "Good for you."

Perhaps he would be a good adviser, seeing as Al almost never got frustrated with _anything_ or _anyone_, was pretty popular and had a vast group of friends he was very close to apparently.

But I wasn't going to tell the pompous ass that. He probably knew for himself. He wasn't the ideal model every person aspired to be in their life even if he gave the impression like he thought he was.

A stubborn Gryffindor part of me refused to let him have the last word in the conversation, so I asked: "what book are you reading?"

"After almost 5 year of attendance at Hogwarts I had hoped you could read titles from a book."

Briefly I closed my eyes, stupid question.

"Changing Tides by Martin Lutterbergh, a muggle writer," he answered.

I nodded to myself, which he couldn't see. I was a bit surprised that he too, like Rose, liked to read books by muggle authors during his free time. "So, is it any good?"

"No idea, I haven't gotten very far cause someone keeps interrupting my reading."

"Merlin, fine I'll stop asking."

There was a pregnant pause, where I wondered how a pause could be pregnant. Living such a moment gave an impression.

"It's about regret, I guess, or loss maybe. A man who can't sleep and when he does he sees his soul leaves his body and sees how corrupt the world truly is and how he never tried to see and change things before."

I nodded, surprised "Some story, sounds interesting."

"Can I read again now?" He said the smallest raise of the corners of his mouth. A polite smile that doesn't reach the eyes.

"Yes, I mean of course."

"Thanks." He said curtly, leaned back as if just finished a difficult subject.

"Never meant to intrude." My voice sounded polite in a too forced way.

"Of course not." As did his

I threw my hands in the air, frustrated. "You know what, fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Fantastic."

"Go ahead, read."

"I'm trying"

"Good for you."

He nodded and took a chocolate frog from his pocket, "good for me."

He broke it in half and handed me a piece. His hand stretched in front of me, "well would you like some?" I was slightly taken back by the act of kindness

I looked at him for a second before I shook my head and took the chocolate from his hand. "Sure thank you."

He smirked, green eyes glinting and a sudden lighting illuminated the compartment, making his eyes resemble millions of tiny little emeralds that glinted in the light. The effect was quite dazzling really.

"You're welcome little L," he said before he continued reading again. "Free vinegar tastes better than honey, they say."

That did sound randomly funny "really?"

"Yeah, would you look at that? Leaning something new, every day."

He stretched his arm on the handrail behind him, his head slightly cocked to the side and a smirk on his lips while he watched me. The epitome of cool sitting right in front of me.

Nibbling on the chocolate I leaned back in my seat.

"No vinegar it really is chocolate."

"But Little L, I keep my word. Why would you think I'd give you vinegar?"

Something about the way he said the name made it far more worse. I looked him, deadly serious. "Third year, in my glass of pumpkin juice, does that ring a bell?"

"Who says that was me?"

"I don't know, the fact you were laughing the loudest and longest afterwards?"

He looked far too shocked. Far too forcedly innocent.

"That wasn't you?" I was a 100 percent sure it was him.

"Why would I ever do that?" 120 percent.

"Could've fooled me," I replied.

"It doesn't seem to be pretty hard to fool you though."

I narrowed my eyes, "And your point is?"

"What it indicates in the sentence, it's not that hard to understand." And he was back to his usual self again.

"You think I'm easily fooled?" I shouldn't have pushed it, unnecessary bickering.

"You do?" But of course I did.

He snorted, but didn't raise his head to reply or even look at me.

I waited a few seconds.

"I'm not."

And another few.

"Just so you know."

Sighing, he started "Yes you are don't deny it –" and was interrupted by the sudden brake of the train, making such a piercingly high noise that my fingers bawled and I pressed them to my ears, closing my eyes. The sound of braking sounded so grating I closed my eyes and just as fast as it started, it end. The train stood still.

I lowered my hands "We're there." Potter said his gaze on the window beside me.

And indeed, when I looked outside the window we had indeed arrived, time had gone by with needless arguments and now it was time to go.

"We're going home."

**A.N.: Weeell this kind of took longer than what I had intended . This was actually meant to be a part of a chapter, but the chapter seemed too long if it wasn't split. More to be revealed in the following chapters though. **

**Thanks for reading &Tell me what you think ! **


	5. Unexpected Events

**A.N.: J.K. Rowling was here, beware**

* * *

"We're there, you can open your eyes now Scorpius."

"Merlin," He said exhausted "I'll never get used to that."

His father placed a hand on his shoulder and looked up at the grey buildings on the other side of the playground.

"Never understood why your mother insists on living here instead of the manor Annabeth."

I grabbed hold of my suitcase with one hand, flexing my other shoulder.

"She's very keen of her muggle neighbors. Says they don't fret about anything if it doesn't stab them with a fork."

Uncle Draco mumbled something along the lines of Greengrass women and their weird fondness of muggle ignorance.

"Tell Aunt Cecilia I said hi, and tell her to bring her fireworks the next time she comes." Bent over by a nearby tree my cousin raised his hand in salute.

"If you burn yourself again, you can apparate yourself to St Mungo's." Said his father with an unconcerned expression.

"Urgh, I hate apparating."

"If I can apparate I'll never walk again."

"That's the spirit." He placed a hand on my shoulder, a lift of his the corner of his lips and Iit struck me how much Scorpius looked like his father when he did that.

"Take care, we'll see you soon."

"Thanks for bringing me Uncle," I smiled "See you soon."

They apparated, Scorpius looking a bit green and Uncle Draco holding him up warning him to not throw up on his shoes. When all was quiet I paced through the street through the street. Looking around and taking in the world where I used to spend every day outside at the playground and magic was something everyone could do but no one around talked about.

It was cold for a spring evening. The trees surrounding the playground waved with the wind. A nearby swing softly swayed and made a grating noise that filled the otherwise silent place. There was no sight of a person at this hour on the street, but light shone through closed curtains of houses.

Even though it had only been a couple months it still felt like a long time since I had seen the high buildings with the small gardens and benches in front of them. The lack of magic here was tangible, a whole different world than Hogwarts where the walls seemed to breathe magic. All too soon I reached the building with number 133 engraved. I craned my neck to look up at the different windows and caught a glimpse of a face on the highest floor, but it was gone before I could register it.

I stepped into the house, walked up the stairs and passed the first and second floor then stopped at the third floor. Struggling with the lock I accidentally dropped my suitcase to have all the clothes and books I brought spilled on the floor.

"Brilliant"

No more the role of a school student here, I ducked and grabbed the pieces. When everything was gathered again the door opened this time without any difficulty. I stepped inside, dropping my suitcase beside the door and taking off my shoes. When I called, no reaction came. On the table in the middle of the small living room was a cup of steaming tea next to a book that said 'The truth about astrophysics'

The house was not necessarily big, nor was it modern. A modestly decorated living room with a door that led to the kitchen. A hall that led to two bedrooms, one bathroom and extra room which was my mother's study used for her magical experiments. The smell of sage lingered over the whole house, especially in the richly decorated study. Jars filled with animals and spices of all sorts shifted and lighted up, piles of books stocked everywhere and a large desk filled with papers.

A kettle stirred itself next to the window on top of what had to be my favorite furniture of the whole room. An old, cheep piano pushed against the wall with sublime attribution. In two steps I reached the chair in front of it and went with my fingers over the piano keys that felt all too familiar. A single note followed by another, a string of notes forming one melody with the right hand. Adding the left hand and the accent was given, one semitone, a shift in chord of the left hand and the harmony changes. I stretched my hand, octaves and chords much like the welcome of long lost friends. An unchained melody mumbled the words to a song I recalled from long ago, which made it more difficult to play, though words weren't needed. That's the thing, I thought. You can relate and form your own images with music, all personal but unites in the same tones.

"You have always talked to yourself." Jolting, I turned around.

By the door, holding a mug in her hand stood Cecilia Greengrass. She looked me up and down, curiously whereas I felt self-conscious. There was an awkward silence between us, where I fidgeted with my fingers and she looked.

"Good to see you." I said

"Good to see you too" She smiled "Well come then, I'm sure you've got much to tell."

Cecilia Greengrass was in many ways a striking figure. With elegance and punctuality I wish I had obtained. Crystal blue eyes and hair a mixture between blonde and brown and so very young for a mother of a 17 year old. Then there were her odd interesses, both muggle and magic. She could talk for hours about something no one else understood but what she found captivating. Unpredictable also fitted, because sometimes the only she wanted is to listen, as she did now while listening to my stories of Hogwarts."

"...So that's Richard for you."

She grinned soundlessly when I finished "Those are some nice friends. You should keep them close."

"Don't worry I will."

"But tell me again about that other boy, the ravenclaw, Price was it? Prime?-"

"Priam" My smile faltered.

"I know those types of people; you should not mingle too much-"

"It's never intentionally," I said hastily "the likes of them are never-"

"I wasn't finished." She said curtly. A stern look on her face from where she sat opposite of me at the small table.

"As I was saying, you should not mingle with those kinds of people, because they will only make your life hell. There's no arguing with them, why would they listen? You have to try and go on without stepping in their way and do things that might catch their attention."

"Yes mum but I refuse to change who I am for others just to fit in."

A disappointed smile escaped her lips. "You don't understand, what I'm trying to say is that you don't stand much chance alone against the most popular kids in school. Look, I know this may sound wrong to you, you're stubborn and proud but it's for the best."

My index finger went over the edge of my mug "Thank you for your concern but it really doesn't matter me if I'm not fitting enough for them I don't need them, its not like I want to please-"

"And get in arguments again? You know how many times I've heard people tell me you can't keep your mouth shut? Or do you just want the attention?"

I scowled in indignation "Absolutely not-"

"And why do I have to hear this from others? Why won't my only child be considerate enough to write to her lonely mother?"

So that was what was bothering her. Her eyes sharp, her mouth a thin line and I knew I had to watch what I'd say.

"I didn't know what I should write to you."

She blinked incredulously. "What about 'Hi mum I arrived at Hogwarts. I'm alright, how are you doing? I miss you etc.' any ideas? I didn't raise a child incapable of even writing a letter."

She was getting agitated "But I thought it wouldn't be necessary since you didn't write me either."

Her nodding sarcastically made me clench my hands around my mug. My looks were clearly not from her, but the tendency for sarcasm was equal.

"Of course, why would you write a letter right? It's not like you care about your mother who's left all alone while you're happily in Hogwarts."

"I didn't leave you, I have to study! How can you say that?" But I knew it was of futile attempt. She was already looking around, her lips pressed in even a smaller line looking so sad in her current situation.

"Look I don't want to upset you, if you want me to write to you more often I'll do it."

"Please no, don't feel obliged to write to your parent who _raised _you, _fed_ you, and works _every single day_ just to pay for _your_ needs." With every emphasis she tapped her finger on the table.

"Yeah well it's not like your wrote to me-"

"Why would I if you don't!"

I should've stopped arguing, I knew I should "Well that's just like moving in circles isn't it." then why didn't I.

Her cheeks reddened and I cursed myself for ruining the first encounter after so many months _'great job Annabeth, you really are a people person, every parent's dream child no less'_

"I should probably go and unpack." I stated, uneasily getting up.

"You should. Out of each others sight. Clearly you're here against your own will!"

"I- that's not true!"

She stood up as well "Go unpack!" As I walked away I heard her raise her voice "Don't bother showing up!"

* * *

At precisely 11.50 the lights in the hall were still not out. Not that I minded, building a house out of thick schoolbooks was far more easy with lights on. As pathetic as it sounds I had opted to start studying for the O.W.L.'s, Merlin knew I needed it, but a potent force took over and caused me to forget all about transfiguration and charms and boredom changed into building a house made out of books.

While I was building, guilt kept keeping me feeling uneasy, so uneasy that I kept dropping the top books so large that they could kill a man, nor could I go to sleep. To be honest I didn't want to sleep knowing she felt alone, call it guilty conscience.

After an inner debate and deciding that this was ridiculous, I pushed my pride aside, as well as my house and I made my way to her study. Her back was turned to where I stood, in her hands the leaves and spices Hagrid gave me. She didn't turn around when I cleared my throat, instead looked at the clock on her desk.

"I'm sorry for what I said."

No reaction.

Maybe it would sound better if I actually tried to sound apologetic.

"I apologize for my rudeness, really it was unfitting and I promise I will write more often. I wasn't purposely trying to upset you and I'll try to be the daughter you deserve." She placed the equipments on the table.

"And I'm sorry." I added once more. Without saying a word she moved to a closet on the other side of the room where she stored some of her equipments, walked in and reappeared with a package in her hands.

"I was planning on giving this to you in the morning, but since you're awake and it's past midnight I'll give it now."

Confused, I muttered "I don't understand what you mean."

She pushed the package in my hands, I met her eye and while I looked confused she looked determined "Go on, open up."

Slowly, but curiously I tore the packing, revealing an old looking book.

As I looked up surprised she smiled a smile that made her illuminate "Happy birthday Annabeth."

She stroke my hair while I smiled and thanked her. U was yet again surprised when I walked into my room and saw 2 owls flying around. Unable to stop myself from grinning I caught the package of the first one who then flew away through the window.

_'Happy birthday to my amazing cousin' _it read on the card.

"Whose is it?"

The handwriting I could recognize out of thousands. "It's from Scorpius."

The package held a box full of clothes and I stared incredulously for a second, and then read the note underneath it out loud.

_"If you read this then HAPPY BIRTDAY and if you've just woken up by the noise of the owl, well shame on you why would you sleep early on your own birthday? These materials, my dear cousin, will help you prank even the most cunning slytherins. Approved by Al's Uncle George himself the cloak, the hat and the scarf will make your darkest dreams come true. Invisibility and disguise that's all I'm saying. The scarf is an extra I found in a muggle shop. It has a snake fighting a lion on it. And they didn't even ask for galleons! Muggles are so weird."_

Planning on wearing them all and looking incredible was not granted by the next owl that dropped a package and a letter in my hands.

"_Happy birthday Annabeth!"_

"Who's that from?" Mum asked

The reply came by reading the letter.

_"I hope you'll like my present. You're really the most difficult person to shop for! And also the only person who forgets her own birthday. When I saw this in the shop it reminded me of you. I really hope you'll like it and if you don't you can always bring it back I have left a card from the shop at the end-"_

"I guess it's from your redhead friend, am I right?"

Nodding, I continued.

_"I want you to know that I'm so glad to have you as a friend and we can celebrate more of these days_ _and I won't make it too long: thank Merlin your mum gave birth to you_-" That was where I cracked up

"_Have a great birthday and see you in a few days_. _Love Rose."_

Her present was a thick notebook made out of leather that seemed to exhale old and secrets. The cover consisted of different pieces of leather that were bound together by strong, dark rope. But the most striking was the lock at the side of the book. A thin but long red phoenix with golden touches, with wings that touched both the cover and backside of the book. Though so small it was detailed; with golden eyes, sharp teeth, a feathery tail and simply like a real miniature phoenix.

I stroked the phoenix from the back of it's head to it's tail and quickly pulled my hand back when the phoenix started to crawl over the side of the book and over the edges until it reached the left side of the book where it spread its wings fully again. My eyes dilated as I witnessed it becoming one with the book until it was as flat as a painting. Then it unfolded, revealing Rose's crimpy skew handwriting:

_This notebook belongs to Annabeth Lestrange._

Then I almost jumped when the phoenix started moving again, the book closed and made a locking sound.

Later that night I lay perplexed, surprised but most of all elated as I looked at my presents and letters and kept looking at them until my eyes finally dropped.

* * *

When entering a party, a festivity or even a simple gathering there are those things that always seem to be present. A group of people that are trying to make it appear like they are having the time of their lives by talking as loud as they can, laughing as loud as they can and drinking as much as they can. Then there are that other group of people that throughout the happening stand at the same place, looking over at everything and make it appear like they don't belong amongst the rest, wishing they'd be somewhere else by glaring as much as they can, try to look as mysterious as they can and simply look too cool as much as they can.

Then there are pureblood gatherings. When the children were home, as in now a few days after the arrival, a gathering would certainly be held. Distinctive by the people that try to look like they belong while trying to look too cool and talk too loud. A display of people talking too loud without saying much. That was the current state as I found myself facing the Hillard manor that looked like it was built around the same time as Hogwarts with multiple people walking elegantly in their fanciest robes and house-elves running around with worn clothes and plates on their heads which in some more obscure moments made it appear as if the plates were floating midair, like in my current position next to richly dressed women with perfumes that filled the air where I was told to sit until my mother returned.

With the recent blow against purebloods, the group had only become tighter, though the tension was still in the air. Every gathering was held somewhere else, this time at the manor where Devon lived with his manor. One of the only families that still had one. Most lost it due to depts, payments and simply investing in the wrong thing. But appearances remained important so every pureblood wore his or hers most fancy clothing and smiled as if they were still on top of the world. Not attending was a personal crime.

"Does miss want some sausages please?" Almost at height of my thigh, there was a silver plate with underneath it a very small house-elve with the biggest brown eyes I had ever seen.

"Oh hello. No thank you I'm not very hungry."

"No needs to thank me miss," the house-elf chirped. "Millie only wants to please noble misters and misses."

Seeing an escape from the gossiping witches I looked down at the house elf after glancing at where my mum was talking to a familiar looking witch. They could go on for hours and then I had to sit through old gossip for hours so I leaned closer "Do you thing I'm a noble miss, Millie?"

Her voice reached an even higher note than before. "Millie thinks miss is very noble and very kind of course! Miss must be a very good witch!"

"If you think so then could you please take me to where Mr. Hillard and his cousins are?"

"But of course miss no need to say please!" Grabbing my hand she started rushing away and due difference of height I stooped to hold on to her tiny hand.

"Mr. Hillard and Mr. Monroe were inside the house last time Millie saw them, come along miss!"

The men were in the gardens laughing loudly and woman on the other side doing the same while sipping tee. Children were playing around and the older ones mostly sat it out with their parents, but then there were people like Richard, Devon and Scorpius who always managed to escape but didn't bother to inform anyone else so it was time for a little excursion.

Inside the manor directly on the left of the entrance there was a hall with paintings of the earlier generations, like in the Malfoy manor. All stern looking wizards with impressive moustaches and pompous witches with beautiful dresses talking to each other, some even remarking.

The clatter of the plate and sausages falling on the marble floor attracted the attention of many chatting painting who all started remarking, but I looked over at the small boy with messy brown hair who caused the sudden fall. He stood up, cursing with words that were unusual coming from a young boy like him and dusted himself off. A frown on his face, he looked up with eastern brown eyes.

"You alright there? Nothing broken, no cuts?"

"No, I'm alright."

Millie a bit further was picking up the sausages from the floor. "Millie you alright?"

"Yes yes no need to worry for Millie."

He was dressed in fine clothes, but did not look familiar in the slightest which was unusual for gatherings like these.

"Alright then, I must be leaving." He said curtly and looked over as if checking something before asking "What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't" I replied. He couldn't be older than 12.

" And it's Annabeth, Annabeth Lestrange, and who are you?"

After dusting off my red dress I met the boy's gaze and was surprised to see him with his mouth ajar, wearing a perplexed expression.

"Your name is Anna-"

"There you are!" Another boy from about his age reached him, hitting him over the head "You know how long we've been looking for you? Rani is here somewhere too, what a maze this place." The new dark tanned boy looked over and I was met with the darkest eyes, so dark I almost couldn't make out the pupils.

The former boy and I spoke at the same time "Hi, we were just-" "Mate, this is her-" and a third voice came up from across the hall.

"I was looking for you guys." A lady with olive skin and almons shaped eyes placed her hands on the boys' shoulders and smiled.

"We were just leaving; I hope the boys weren't disturbing. They're spontaneous, sometimes too spontaneous." The boys clearly thought otherwise, their expressions wry. Whoever the lady was, she clearly held a grip on them.

"No, not at all" I said. She had a captivating smile as well as a captivating voice.

"Excuse me, but, can you tell me who you are? I've never seen you before." At pureblood gatherings were almost always the same people present, the same families, and the same people. Such exotic people were a nice addition.

The brown haired boy nudged her with his elbow while the other smirked."Rani, this is Annabeth Lestrange."

If possible her smile widened even more, but her pretty eyes flashed. "Annabeth," She said smoothly "How nice to finally meet you. My name is Rani."

"Nice to meet all of you too, should I know you from somewhere?" I added.

Rani grinned as if I said something funny. "No, but you will. Why not ask your friend Alex. Is he present?" She looked around, expectantly.

Alex? What has he got to do with anything? How did he know about him? "No he.. he doesn't come to such events."

"That's a pity. Make sure to bring him along next time. Boys, it's time for us to leave, isn't it?"

The 2 boys both took one of my hands and kissed it. Amused, I raised at my eyebrows at lady Rani who merely winked. "We'll meet in the future." With that they left, but not before the pretty eyed boy turned around and made an unfamiliar motion. 4 fingers of his right hand he first pressed to his lips, lowered them to his heart after which he raised them to his brow and saluted.

"Quite a weird bunch, aren't they?" Spoke a woman who I hadn't noticed before. Leaning against the far wall was the most enchantic woman I had ever seen. Besides being extraordinary beautiful, she wore a skintight dress, but that wasn't what struck me. It were her eyes. Blue with a flaming colored ring around her irises.

"Not to sound rude or anything, but, why are you here with all those old people while everyone else is chilling inside?"

The whole thing was unusual, where did all these people come from? They all looked out of place."I had no idea, is there a performance or something?"

The woman let out a carefree laughter and motioned me to follow. "You could say that, although they probably haven't started yet. Will be right on time; come let me offer you a drink."

Not from one of the plates the house-elves carried, but from the inside of her purse so small it could have been a wallet she pulled out a small bottle and summoned two glasses.

It's a basic rule instilled to never except a drink from a stranger. Never mind a translucent glowing drink. Simply forget about a drink offered by someone who looked like nothing could surprise her anymore. And of course not of someone who has a tattoo of a turned triangle on her left arm with a horizontal line going through it with in between the upper and and horizontal a tear shaped figure. Just where the top of the triangle stopped, I had my scar, on my left wrist.

"Don't worry, it's our national drink." With one gulp she swallowed it down.

Smiling apologetically I gave her the glass back, she merely shrugged.

"Smart girl." Her voice was playful.

"But you haven't lived if you haven't tried. I promise it'll make your wildest dreams come true."

I smiled apologetically and said the same thing asked to me just before. "What did you say your name was?"

We entered the main room cramped with people. "My name is Mary," She smiled enigmatically "Mary Macdonald."

* * *

Sound of horses whinnying, heels clacking on cobblestones and evocating little boys on the corners of streets with newspapers in the hand.

Smells of varying species of farmers, wet soil and horses with the always present sent of sweat.

Sights of women dressed in clothes made by hand, either too tight or simply worn and men with even more extravagant clothing, some more snug than others. Rows of wheelbarrows and carriages all moving in one direction, greeting and yelling at eachother across the roads.

Got a clue of where we currently are? Maybe it will be more clear with a little look-around.

To get an idea of where we got in this time.

Not likely that the chubby man in front could've shown anywhere interesting. Starting with his posture, pointing at horses as if it were dancing dragons. Richard next to me wasn't even paying attention, though the ruffles and fur he wore did match his noble features so he didn't look out of place at all, if it wasn't for his square glasses. Catelyn on his other side, wearing a corset with velvet and fashionable leather boots looked like a real lady of nobility.

Both of them were eagerly listening to the man op front, who spoke with as much color as spit. Really, if one would place him in a stable he'd be able to describe it as holy as Jerusalem. But that was not a problem, I would gladly be listening to his tales of saviors of princesses by noble princes and healing roots that could be found nowhere in the world except in this town...

If it wasn't for the music. The soft, resounding music. Surprisingly, no one else was responding the music, though agreeably it wasn't really loud. But if you'd focus, filter the streams of sounds, you could hear soft strumming. I closed my eyes so I could fully focus on the sounds. No distraction of captious images and detected it coming from somewhere on the left.

"These roads built in resemblance of the ones that used to lead to Rome, and for those who don't know, all the roads lead to Rome. So does the memory lane on our left as well as the main road we're on now. So if you'd only follow me-"

People with matching clothes all walked in the same direction. Their expressions clear as if they perfectly knew where they were heading.

The wind brought along new melodies and I found myself walking into another road on the left. Through the high grass, against the wind, through the crowds of people all moving in the same way. Reaching another pebble road, I detected a familiar dot in the distant. Walking in a noble fashion was Mary who I knew but couldn't recall from where. She passed a poor looking man, complete with worn hat and clothes who looked around as if he tried but saw nothing. Although he was blind, he moved his fingers over his instrument unwavering with clear experience.

I decided to follow Mary, leaving a little distance inbetween. I passed the musician, who didn't even notice me, not even when I placed money I found in my pocket in front of him. It was as if he was there, but was seeing something else.

Mary moved and I followed, that went on for a while before she pulled a hood over her head and looked around before she entered a giant arena that looked like it was imported from the past. Sizable and eminent and flooded with people. Streams of people entering which made it not difficult to get lost in the crowd. I didn't know why but I did know I had to enter. I simply had to, but there was no sight of Mary anymore.

The arena was, to emphasize it yet again, huge. Steps filling with people circling around and reaching high. I detected faces, but all the seats beside them were taken so I moved higher up and sat down on a mostly empty row, just when everything went still. Everyone was facing the man who stood in the middle of it all. His left arm raised a turned triangle visible as he slowly moved and greeted everyone by bowing. This was what it was all about, in a way I didn't quite understand I knew that what the man had to say was the most imprtant thing.

His voice must've been magically enforced, because everyone and everything went silent. No whispers, no music, even the wind was still as he spoke:

"Ladies and Gentleman, may I welcome you all to one of our most beloved plays. Yes indeed a play and not just a play, the play of life. And may I kindly inform you of your role in it. An inevitable part of the tale, nay, the protagonists!-"

It amused me that the older looking, bearded man could talk with such eagerness and confidence. Hundreds of people eagerly listening his words while he walked around almost jumping, hand gesturing and emphasizing things.

"I have to tell you all a truth, maybe inconvenient, but vital nonetheless. It's about the play. You must know that life has no repetition. You play once and before you know it, you're out and there's no turning back. So you have to play it right. Imagine, my friends, imagine that for one day you could go somewhere else, be someone else. From a zero to a hero. Escape the real world to another more convenient one; lose yourself there where nothing is real but so much more invaluable. That's what you do in your role."

If he didn't already have everyone's attention, he certainly did now.

"Before your play there will be other plays. Plays that will take you to other realities with endless stories to tell and friends that never leave you. Nothing to get hung about, simply live every moment of it. I see the questions in all of your eyes, 'what is this guy on about? What is this play, I can't even act! Is he for real?' Well, I can't remember the time that anything hasn't been for real. I'm talking about an unknown branch of magic, the magic of the mind. That's what we investigate. We, the Cognizant People."

Various people, including Mary went to stand beside him, and that was also when I first noticed the presence beside me.

"Hello, you must be a Seer."

I jumped, where did he come from? "Was that some sort of pick-up line?"

The unfamiliar boy laughed. "I wish it was. It's more like a determination."

No mockery, no hostility, there was sincerity in his midnight blue eyes. The man up front continued.

"But it will all be clearer in our plays, they are the first step in our magic world. What really matters is what's real to us. You, ladies and gentlemen are all under the spell of magic of the mind. The Cognizant give their life for learning and only learning more. For your happiness, for your solace, for your truth."

Silence. A pin could fall and we all would hear it. I locked eyes with the boy next to me, questioning, but he seemed accustomed to it as if he had seen this many times before.

"The magic of the mind is immemorial and not conjurable, so we look to understand and put in to good use of finding-" Tattooed arm lifted he raised one finger after another. "-justice, a true leader, satisfaction, perfection, infinity. I hear your minds thinking yet again 'what is this sorcery? What is he on about?' And so I ask you, what are you on about? It's a basic rule for us to know that every place exhales tales and secrets, waiting to be heared. Stop to think about where you are, or how you got here."

That was a lousy command, the guide told was showing us exacly where we are, or- well- he told us about the memory lane and the roads that lead to Rome. It was near... near... the other purebloods and I were just coming from...

My mind was like mist and realisation ran down as a shiver ran down my spine, tingling my whole body.

"To sooth you, I give nothing but truth. For in the deepest layers of the mind is only evident reality. We promise to make your wildest fantasies come true. This is nothing but a play, but in reality none will forget this. Once in there's no way out, so I welcome you all-"

In one movement the boy's hands were on my mouth and nose "To the world of the Cognizant and now it's time for you-"

I grabbed the boy's hands, but he had an iron grip that made me suffocate.

"To wake up."

-Later that night, the thing that kept me awake was not that when I thought I had died, I had woken up to see a dozen of people, including Mary, the man in the arena who introduced himself as Master Isaac and all the other pureblood teenagers.

Isaac telling we had experienced one of the 3 main tricks of the magic of mind was not the cause, nor was it his speech about their origin 'the Cognizant'.

It was not the redness of their eyes, their weird drinks, their sudden department or their explanation of the other people who had been in the arena, because it was all for us. All the others had been projection or were Cognizant.

What really made my eyes refuse to close was not just the threatening feeling I experienced ever since I walked into that arena. Not their promise to come back soon with a new play and not the cloud of confusion that filled my brain.

Thoughts kept running through my head. My mind still going, because somehow it had been all a dream. Everything experienced had been nothing but a dream. And it made me feel both anxious and curious, but more so kept me awake wondering how I hadn't notice, how no one had noticed, and what would happen if I allowed myself to sleep.


End file.
